The High Road
by Buhawi Buzz
Summary: Jolie dreamed that one day she would be rid of her past, the dreamscape gave her that opportunity. Now, she has one final loose end to tie... one final promise to uphold in the place where she began, Gotham City. As she survives, she knows one thing is true about storms... they leave nothing but ruin in their wake. (Takes place in Dark Knight Rises)
1. Chapter 1: Little Lies and Little Deeds

**Disclaimer: I do not own, much as I wish I did, Batman or Inception and/or any/all of their affiliates.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Little Lies and Little Deeds, Indeed**

_I was only several steps from her, but she never noticed me. Why would she? It had been so many years since she last saw me, since I had promised to always protect her… I had failed. _

Jolie was sitting in the table closest to the stage where a woman named Delmar Devereaux was singing. Delmar seemed so at ease taking center stage in a garden with well over a hundred people, but Jolie was sure that in Delmar's mind she was somewhere else entirely. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back with a beautiful white flower over her right ear. She wore a midnight blue gown that sparkled when she would sway to the orchestra behind her.

Those grey eyes fell upon Jolie and she felt as if someone kicked her chest in. After a couple of seconds Jolie realized there was no recognition, no sign of kinship. To Delmar she was just another rich person enjoying the show paid for by another rich person. Jolie felt an urge to run up and hug her sister, to tell her she was finally here, that she was so sorry for leaving. But that wouldn't do… there were too many variables and consequently many more steps before she could talk to Delmar.

Jolie rose from her table only to find the nearest exit, she needed… a more concrete plan. She snuck into a quiet corner in the Wayne estate, which in fact there were many. Who was Harvey Dent anyway? Jolie felt so out of place here in Gotham City even though she had been born and raised within the walls. Perhaps it was because the walls she was familiar with were much more broken down than these. When Jolie left at 14 years old she couldn't look back, there had been too much to run from.

Jolie straightened herself up, she was not a little girl anymore. She was elite, born into this fabricated world, she even had the fake paperwork to prove it. The fact was that she had money and connections, courtesy of her job in the dreamscape. That was not the reason she was here though, and for now her job should have been the furthest thing from her mind. Instinctively, she grasped a silver lipstick from her clutch and saw an exotic shade of red. Using the mirror she applied it flawlessly. She could still hear her sister's voice singing another romantic song and there was a whisper of longing in those words.

"Are you alright Miss?" the accented voice startled her away from her thoughts. She turned to see this old gentlemen looking at her kindly. Jolie knew there was something about this man that wasn't exactly what he appeared. She shook off the feeling, after all she was in Gotham and nobody was exactly what they appeared, ever.

"I'm fine. Thank you. My name is Jolie Farrell, and you are?" She asked extending her hand. He held her hand sternly yet comfortably.

"Alfred Pennyworth, I am the butler to this here mansion. But I can assure you there are much more interesting corners than this one." Alfred said with a smile.

"Oh I do not doubt it, but they probably would not be as quiet as this one here, now would they?" She replied wittingly.

"Perhaps not Miss Farrell, perhaps not." Alfred said chuckling. "I think I would prefer Jolie." Jolie said with a genuine smile.

"I can see why, your name is very fitting if I do say so myself." Alfred said smiling.

"Thank you, Alfred. May I call you Alfred?" Jolie asked and waited for him to nod before she continued. "It must be difficult, to keep such a large estate in order. I know Bruce Wayne gets the credit, but I am willing to bet you are more deserving." Jolie said kindly. Alfred smiled shyly.

"Mr. Wayne is a bit… uh eccentric. Though to his credit-" Alfred began to say but a clashing sound stopped him.

A waitress dropped a tray of Hors d'oeuvre when a particular man who had obviously had too many drinks grasped her by the waist. Alfred and Jolie immediately walked over to the situation as the man was raising his voice toward the flustered waitress.

"I believe you stained your shirt sir, please come with me and we can get that fixed right away." Alfred said very cordially while extending his hand to show him the way. Jolie walked to the waitress and looked at her reassuringly while keeping a distance, after all elites do not come to rescue of the help.

She then looked at Alfred as the man was muttering about the intelligence of lower classes without realizing that Alfred was leading him out of the property grounds. When the bull headed man realized this, he got a particular shade of red and Jolie could tell he was ready to throw a line of insults towards Alfred. She was halfway towards them when she noticed Alfred lean into the robust man and whispered something all the while smiling. When Alfred shook the man's hand and held the door open, Mr. inappropriate was turning a shade of purple but he kept walking and to Jolie's relief kept his mouth shut.

Alfred was walking back into the mansion and when he made contact with Jolie's gaze he simply smiled confidently. Indeed people were never just what they seemed here in Gotham.

* * *

"I am just asking for you to keep this one secret Jim, this one secret this one time." Jolie pleaded hoping her sad green eyes would move the man in front of her.

"You know secrets are starting to feel an awful lot like lies lately and I can't take anymore. I am the commissioner Jolie!" Jim Gordon said sternly.

"Can you not be a cop right now? Can you just be the man who cared about a little girl growing up in a bad situation and _trying_ to look out for her sister, because that is the guy I need." Jolie was frustrated, she didn't want Jim to be stubborn… but he was a man of the law. Gordon had known her for most of her childhood, she hoped he would still be on her side.

"There is a cold case in the depths of this police department that has your name, or at least your real name, on it. Dammit Jo, how can you ask me to ignore that _and _not tell Delmar that you are back?" The commissioner yelled.

"I can ask you that because it is the right thing to do! No one can know who I really am Jim, you know what he would do and you know that would only hurt Delmar, please I'm begging you to let me do this my way!" Jolie pleaded.

Jim Gordon was about to yell back but just then one of the officers walk into the office.

"Commissioner you wanted to see me… Oh sorry I thought you were alone." The officer says unsure if he should just walk out when he sees a head of black curls and two big emerald eyes looking at him as if he were a murderer.

"No… no I… This is Jolie Farrell. Jolie this is Officer John Blake." Commissioner Gordon said composing himself and resigning to keep yet another secret for the sake of this city.

Jolie looked at Jim Gordon with relief, everything depended on this. When she turned to really look at the officer she was being introduced to her heart slightly jumped out of her chest. He looked an awful lot like her ex fiancé, Arthur. Both were tall and rather skinny with beautiful dark eyes and a glowing smile. Jolie took Officer Blake's hand and noticed a striking difference, Arthur had been rather regal, elegant in his mannerisms and this officer was the total opposite. He was strong and didn't mind showing it, probably because it was the only thing he could show in this city. Here, people respect the strong.

"Nice to meet you Officer Blake." Was all Jolie could manage to say.

John Blake shook Jolie's hand reflexively and smiled but something did not feel quite right. She was undeniably beautiful, emerald green eyes, full lips, and flawless skin. Still, something was off, it was like she was trying really hard to be perfect, or at least her idea of perfect.

"Call me John." He said with a smile. Jolie held his gaze, wondering what he was thinking. It amazed her to realize she had to wonder. She unconsciously tilted her head slightly to the side studying his face. He kept her gaze too, unable to tear his eyes from her face. He wanted to move closer to her, but was planted firmly where he stood.

"Uh hum… Jolie if we are all done here. We can talk later, I have a missing person to discuss with Blake." Commissioner Gordon said not too kindly.

"Of course, we will talk later Jim. I will see you both around." Jolie said as she smiled mischievously at the commissioner and Blake.

John let out a long breath, "who is she?" he asked while shaking his head.

"She is trouble John, stay away from that one." Commissioner Gordon said while looking up from his desk to notice that the Officer was in no way taking his advice.

"Well I have found that not all trouble is bad Commissioner." He said hiding a small smile as the Commissioner gave him a narrow look.

* * *

Jolie stood on the balcony of a penthouse that overlooked Gotham city, she felt like an alien. All her training never prepared her for reality, only the dreamscape. It wasn't uncommon for her to lose track of what was real and what was not. She instinctively grabbed her lipstick, it was a dark red shade, and this was reality.

Jolie turned back into her room, it was getting chilly for a summer night. She saw him standing by her bed, smiling like a predator. He was still so unbelievably sexy.

"Did you forget how to knock Forger?" Jolie said dryly as she made her way past him. He grabbed her arm forcefully, all the while smiling.

"I rather like it here love, brings back… memories." He said as carefully as a whisper glancing at the bed and winking.

"Really Eames, I don't recall. Maybe you just weren't that memorable." Jolie said with her own smile as she pulled away from him. She slightly shuddered because she did remember and his gorgeous lips were just too close to hers.

"Oh Darling you don't expect me to believe that do you?" He said as he followed her to the living room.

"I could really care less about what you think. Why are you here? I thought the fact that I left you in Libya, in the middle of the night, with assassins knocking on our front door would get the point across." Jolie said as she sat down.

"See love that almost hurt my feelings. Then I found out where you went, and although I wasn't surprised you would run to save the damsel that is Arthur, I did find it odd you aren't with him now. That makes me think two things, one is that you are incredibly naïve to think I would not have gladly helped you and secondly that this may not be over between us." Eames said as he sat next to Jolie.

He touched her face and she shifted into his arms, it was amazing how familiar she was even though it had been a year since they were last together.

"Eames… you think I don't know why you are in Gotham? You and I both know it has nothing to do with me and everything to do with a newly divorcee. Nothing could prove more that this is over." Eames looked into her eyes and for half a second he saw hurt in them.

"You shouldn't have left me for Arthur. I would have gone anywhere with you." Eames said almost angry, seeing Jolie hurt made him angry.

"You wouldn't have understood, you… you don't know what that meant for me." Jolie tried to explain, but her words were failing. How could she explain a part of her he never knew existed?

"I didn't know because you never told me Jolie! I loved you. We could have run in this world together! Do you know what that means for me?" Eames said as he stood up.

"Funny you should say that because I remember going back to you in… Temuco. You seemed a little unconscious but the three other women who were on your bed were not, well at least not yet. I don't blame you they seem like they would tire any man out. I'm glad you were in love with me though, I would hate to think what I would have seen if you didn't." Jolie said, every word dripping with acid.

Eames was taken aback, he remembered being in Chile but that was about it, although three women did ring a bell. He got even angrier.

"So it's my fault, is it? No! I did not mess this one up. We had something and you ran away from it, you ran away from me to a pratt that had done nothing but hurt you, as I recall."

"You don't know anything about what happened between us! As a matter of fact you don't know anything about me! We weren't that special so stop romanticizing our so called relationship. The only reason you are here is because I left you before you left me! At least have the balls to admit that forger!" Jolie yelled back in his face.

"Oh, so that is what this is about. You truly believe that love? Well… alright then." Eames took a pause before walking out of her apartment and slamming her door.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" A concerned voice spoke from the phone.

"I won't tell you unless you promise not to come." Jolie said sternly.

"You trust me Jo?" He asked offended.

"Of course I do Alex, with my life. But I don't trust you with yours, so please just stay home with Laurie. Do I have your word?" Jolie said softly.

"Yes." Alex said after a long pause.

"I am in Gotham City. If everything goes right you will have a new pupil… if it doesn't… well then you get an early retirement my friend." Jolie said honestly.

"Is there a mark? No, you don't have a crew with you. " He said getting angry and mostly talking to himself.

"It's personal." Jolie said shortly.

"Yeah and that's why it's dangerous Jo. You know you can't just go public! Listen, what you can manipulate in the dreamscape is amazing but real world you're a young girl with barley more than basic training. If you're not going under than you don't have the advantage. You need me there." Alex said frustrated.

"No. It's nothing I can't handle, you forget I had a good trainer." Jolie said lightly.

"Look, I did best I could and you are a fast learner. But I don't know what happened after the Cobb job. You left with that prick, Eames and then I heard you were back in Europe with Arthur. You let those two get you distracted and you haven't been the same since. Also… what is going on between you and Fischer? What's going on with you?" Alex tried to sound understanding.

"Fischer? We are friends, Alex… I don't even know where you would get those kind of notions! There is something I have to do here, something important that I've been planning for a really long time. Tell Laurie I say hello. Don't worry about me." Jolie said as she hung up the phone on her trainer and friend.

She knew Alex would be upset, but he was a strong man and no matter how worried he was Jolie knew he was happy to be home. With their job came a lot of money but also a lot of sacrifice… personal sacrifice. The last job had been a debacle, it ended up being a trap for all of her crew. The unlikely hero was Robert Fischer, she would be in his debt forever. Actually, they all would but it was a subject that both Eames and Arthur were touchy to admit. Still, Robert Fischer was her friend and because of his connections she was able to enter Gotham as a business giant from California.

Jolie threw on a light spaghetti strap top and some cotton bottoms to wear to bed. She tied her long curly black hair in a high ponytail and looked out the window before closing the curtains. Her eyes adjust to the lack of light quickly and she made her way into the soft sheets and the firm pillow. In her mind she saw Arthur's face and she no longer felt the small stabbing pain close to her heart, she had truly let him go. Her thoughts turned to Eames and his debonair arrogance, it was one of the things she liked most about him. In fact, she still did but she had to remind herself he was here for Fischer's widow. He was here for Eloise.

* * *

Okay this is my very first story that I have ever published! I hope it was enjoyable and Please do me the favor of giving me feedback, it truly is appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2: Small World After All

**CHAPTER 2**

**Small World After All**

Delmar sat on the steps of her rundown apartment wearing a sweater and jeans. She looked so different from the night before when she was on stage it almost broke Jolie's heart right then and there. Jolie fidgeted in the uncomfortable metal seats of this coffee shop, she blended so well that even if Delmar looked right at her she would recognize the woman from the Dent celebration. It was common for people to wear shades and black hoodie sweaters here in this side of town. Delmar was pretty despite her tattered clothes and uninviting expression, but she was hard… unapproachable.

Just then Delmar stood up to hug this tall woman, her age was hard to tell… maybe slightly older than Jolie herself. She had long brunette hair that she put in a high ponytail and wore a pencil skirt. Her outfit stood out, it was regal almost but her presence belonged. When people turned to her, they turned away in recognition. Delmar's eyes beamed when the brunette spoke, they were close and Jolie could not help but feel a slight feeling of jealousy…even protectiveness.

The brunette slipped a wallet into Delmar's pocket and they both went into the building but not before looking at all directions, making sure nobody noticed them. They walked in confident and secretive, thick as thieves. Jolie rolled her eyes and not because they were thieves, if truth be told, so was Jolie. Yet, there was a remarkable difference in pickpocketing someone's wallet and stealing from someone's mind. If Delmar could learn one, perhaps she would want to learn the other. Jolie opened her phone and pressed a familiar sequence of numbers.

"I need some information on a pretty brunette from Old Town…"

* * *

Jolie watched as most of the cops from the force rushed into save the congressman, she watched as Delmar had walked away from the very bar they were swarming and no one thought to stop her. It was better that way, for Delmar anyway. She knew Selina would find a way to escape unharmed, and like clockwork Selina came out looking scarred when the cops were there and then walked away scratch free. Jolie followed her down the alley where she had parked her car and intended on confronting her in there but Selina turned around feet away from the car.

"Is there a reason in particular why you are following me?" Selina asked outright. Jolie stepped out of the shadows pouting, her surprise was ruined.

"You don't look like you're from around here. What do you want?" Selina asked suspiciously.

"The girl that helped you today, Delmar, you're going to be leaving her alone now. She isn't going to be a part of your scams any longer. Do you understand?" Jolie decided to get to the point, taking the lead from Selina. Selina looked at her suspiciously, taking in her designer heels, her skinny jeans, and her delicate top. Selina came to her conclusion quickly and confidently, this woman was rich. Judging by her condescending tone, she must also be powerful… her kinds of people are weak.

"What do you want with her? Let me guess, she stole your boyfriend… she's good at that." Selina smiled meanly.

"She is good at a lot of things, some you taught her, some she just knew. But you are done teaching her anything, she is done being your little lapdog." Jolie said seriously.

Selina stared at Jolie hard, she was getting angry at the arrogance of the woman who presumed to tell her what to do.

"Hmm… I don't take orders well and I'm not holding Delmar captive, she stays because she wants to. Now the real question is why you care so much." Selina asked as she walked toward Jolie.

"I'm trying to give her a chance, and her best chance is without you. Even you must admit that. You are nothing but an anchor for her. She may feel dependent on you but it is you that is dependent on her. Let her go if you really care about her." Jolie saw Selina look down in guilt but quickly looked up in anger.

"I am the _only_ one who cares about her, she would be eaten alive in the streets." Selina yelled back.

"Well not anymore, so step aside Selina Kyle. Your past can be a little hazy but only because there are so many stories, a suicidal mother, a possible crime lord father, or was he simply a drunk? Orphan for sure, prostitute, did you get beat by your husband or your pimp? Possible murderer and let's not forget your most advertised quality… thief. Is that what you want for Delmar? She deserves a chance and you are nothing but poison, let her go!" Jolie said with authority.

"Always the same things with you rich idiots, living so high you think you could look down on people like me or control someone like Delmar. What gives you the right?" Selina asked madly.

"Don't make this a class struggle you're not that ignorant. She doesn't have to repeat your life, she doesn't have to be some jaded washed up thief. Let her go." Jolie yelled back before Selina could continue.

Selina had enough of this, she quickly closed the space between her and this woman and brought her leg up for a round house kick. Jolie wasn't fast enough to get out of the way so the kick connected hard. It surprised Jolie that Selina could fight with such a tight dress on, somewhere behind the pain she was impressed. Selina uppercut Jolie and then kicked her straight on the chest and the force threw Jolie against the wall. Selina walked up to Jolie, checking her nails and smiling because she knew rich people never knew how to fight, they always have someone do it for them.

"I think you made a big mistake coming here little girl…" Selina brought her arm up to punch Jolie one final time, except this time Jolie blocked her punch and grabbed her arm and swiftly stood up while twisting her arm and flipping her over on the floor. Selina tried to Jolie on the way down but she did a back flip instead so she missed. Taking advantage of the small retreat Selina jumped off the floor but saw the Jolie was already coming at her again. Instead Selina turned to put some distance between herself and the green eyed girl, but Jolie grabbed her hair and pulled her back and fluidly spun herself in front of Selina to punch her. Selina tried to kick but Jolie pushed her foot down and answered with another punch, and then another. Selina fell to her knees but never tried to stop blocking or punching back. Jolie grabbed Selina's hair and pulled her close to angle Selina in clumsy position.

"I think you are too fast to judge… that's ironic right? Maybe… just maybe I am not exactly what I seem… maybe I am more, although I could be less... See we just do not know each other that well. I'll tell you what I do know, everyone that ever cares about you ends up getting hurt. Don't let Delmar make the same mistake as Sylvia, Holly, or Maggie…" Jolie said as she pushed Selina to the floor.

"Got to hell" was all Selina could manage to gurgle before this loud noise rang through the streets followed by screams from people she couldn't quite understand. She made herself get up to keep fighting but when she got to her feet there was no one there to fight.

* * *

Jolie ran towards the noise from behind the bar when she heard one of the policeman yell that the Commissioner had been down in the explosion. She got as close as she dared to and heard loud voices of concern, one officer was saying they had to go after the men that were down in the sewers. She poked her head in just in time to see Blake get thrown out of the scene by Foley.

Jolie took a deep breath, James Gordon could not die! He would not die… she had to get her head together. She knew the sewers well enough, they had served as the key to her escape from Gotham City. As she pictured the tunnels in her mind's eye and where they led, made her feel even more flustered. To get out of the city you had to be small to survive. If someone attacked they would be held up in a nest, or at least in one of them. The closest to this entrance was the biggest and most dangerous because of the force of the water currents. They also had many outlets… she rationalized the most obvious place she would find Jim Gordon… or his body. Luckily it only took her seconds to come up with a plan.

Jolie jumped on her motorcycle and sped all the way to the sewer outlet, but it was empty with only a small trickle of water coming out. That made things easy, Jim Gordon would be on the west side outlet. As she raced down the streets, almost crashing into several different cars, she finally got there. As she ran off the bike she saw Officer John Blake trying to move a body out of the basin.

"No" was all Jolie had time to whisper as John Blake turned to face her with the gun in his hand pointed right at her head and anger in his eyes.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" He yelled at her. Jolie immediately put her hands in the air and walked toward Officer Blake.

"It's Jolie, Officer Blake… Is he dead?" When Blake recognized the woman he put his gun down and she mirrored him by putting down her hands and ran toward the Commissioner.

Jolie threw herself down next to Jim Gordon and felt for two things, a pulse and his breathing. Both were weak and he was shot in the leg. Jolie instantly took off her shirt and ripped it in half to tie up Gordon's leg, she didn't even care that she was in a bra in front of a stranger.

She checked his pulse again and was relieved to feel it getting stronger.

"We can move him out of the water now. Give me your jacket." Jolie instructed Blake as they began to move him away from the water. Jolie then continued to take off her jeans and Gordon's jacket and shirt.

"Why do you keep taking clothes off?" Blake asked her as if he had just stepped into something surreal. Jolie ignored him and wrapped her legs and arms around his chest.

"Put your jacket over me… and getting naked fights hyperthermia… if we had left him there he would have died… he might still die… and I really doubt you would be willing to do this yourself." She turned to Blake as he was covering her with his jacket and trying very hard not to look at places he shouldn't be looking at. He finally met her gaze and smiled at her warmly, this time it touched his eyes. She smiled back at him.

"Maybe not, but I would have called it in by now. How did you know where to come? I thought you were from out of town…" Blake asked very confused.

"I'm pretty much naked and you're going to choose _now_ to interrogate me?" Jolie asked still smiling.

Blake looked down for a second and Jolie could swear his face was getting red, but it was dark and hard to tell for sure.

"I'm asking to distract from your… nakedness…" Blake spoke just slightly more audible than a whisper. Jolie found herself struggling to think of a reasonable excuse and when none came she chose not to lie. John was waiting for an answer and his deep stare just flustered the hell out of her, he was strong and she was getting fond of him.

"This is Gotham City, nothing is what it seems, is it? I would rather say that if I was a threat to you or had anything to do with what happened to Jim tonight I wouldn't be here trying to save his life. Can that be enough for now?" Jolie spoke in nothing short of a whisper.

"Yea, for now… But I will find you, to hear this out, and soon." Blake said decisively.

"Are you asking me out on a date Officer John Blake?" Jolie asked teasingly. Blake smiled again, it was a very particular smile, perhaps his most genuine smile because it derived from surprise. Jolie decided right then that she liked to make him smile. John decided there was nothing he could say that would end well so he just shook his head and looked at Jim Gordon. His color was turning pink that was a good sign.

"You think he's going to make it?" Blake asked seriously. As Jolie was about to answer but Commissioner Gordon stirred and manage to whisper "He has a mask… a mask…" He began as he tried to focus. When he recognized their faces he scowled. "She's… trouble…" and chuckled before passing out again.

"I think he's going to be fine." Jolie said as she laughed but looked at Blake concerned.

* * *

There was a figure, out in the skirts of the city… it was too dark to see any details. Jolie strained her vision… she pouted as it turned out to be useless.

"What is wrong?" A voice shattered the silence of the city… it made Jolie jump.

"You already know." Jolie answered as she continued to walk by the basin.

"Why are you here? You know you shouldn't." The voice was concerned. Jolie turned to see her friend, her hazy blue eyes scanned the surroundings cautiously. Her light brown hair curled at her shoulders… she had always liked short hair. The bags under her eyes were noticeable, as if she had not slept for days… the notion made Jolie smile.

"Is it because I am dead?" She looked at Jolie with a teasing smile.

"Why don't you help me, there is a lot to figure out here." Jolie took her by the hand… she felt so tangible it was hard to remember that in fact, she was dead.

"We should not be here. It's too quiet, where is everybody?" She asked observing the very things that concerned Jolie as well.

"It's like you read my mind." Jolie whispered.

"I am your mind." She retorted unkindly.

"You are my best friend, now let's keep moving." Jolie said reassuringly.

"The Commissioner is going to be so mad at you if he finds out." She said pointedly.

"He will not find out because we won't be here that long. I just need to see…" Jolie had started but the figure was now closer although slightly undistinguishable. One thing was certain, it was a man… a big man.

"I think we should leave." Her friend whispered.

"Go ahead Mal, go home." Jolie said decisively and Mal, her closest friend, was gone.

Jolie walked toward the figure slowly as the details began to spring to life. He was shirtless, scars marked his body. His size was also alarming, both in height and in build. When she looked up to see his face, his eyes were black and bottomless but his face… his face bore a mask that made him seem so inhuman.

"Get away from him!" A ring of panic shattered the silence. Jolie turned to see Gordon on the floor, dragging himself out of the water. She ran to help him, but he was in pain and very afraid.

"Who is he?" Jolie whispered as she leaned on the wall next to him. She passed the Commissioner a gun and took her own off safety.

"He looks like the devil." Mal said as she had her own weapon in her hand. Gordon looked at her curiously, wondering where she had come from.

"You came back?" Jolie said surprised.

"Who are you?" Gordon asked suspiciously. Mal just looked at Jolie.

"She's a friend Jim, now come on let's get out of here." Jolie said as she was handed a coat by Mal. The coat was for Gordon and she helped slip him into it. The figure just stood there, watching them… it was pretty scary.

"Where is everyone?" Gordon asked as he saw empty streets in Gotham.

"You must like to be alone, Commissioner." Mal spoke softly. Gordon frowned in confusion.

"This is…" Jolie had begun but there was another man staring at them, watching their every move.

"It's him." Gordon said full of relief.

"Who is that?" Jolie said taking in the mask and cape.

"It's Batman." Gordon said walking towards him confidently.

"Who is Bat-" Jolie had begun but awoke to a nurse looking at her with worry before stepping out of the room. Jolie took the needle out of her arm and then out of Gordon's when she heard the noise that must have spooked the nurse off. She quickly grabbed the suitcase and headed towards the door when she heard the window slide open. By that time, Jim was coming out of the dream and Jolie shut the door slowly behind her so she wouldn't make a single sound. She cautiously looked through the small window on the door and had enough time to see Jim's face, it was intense but not in danger. Jolie walked out of the hospital before she drew more attention than she really needed, the figures in Gordon's mind were now etched into hers.

As she passed the nurses desk she slipped and envelope with a lot of cash to the nurse without even looking at her.

* * *

Jolie was sitting across the desk from one of the most charitable benefactors of Gotham City. She was a very beautiful woman whose voice and accent could keep men awake for days. However, underneath that sweet voice was a layer of steel, this was one woman Jolie thought best not to ever provoke. Of course, she instantly liked her.

"Miss Farrell, I have a very special proposition for you. I would like to invite you to be a part of my team. As you know I am a board member of Wayne Enterprises, one of the most profitable corporations here in the east coast. Well… there is LexCorp but they seem solely interested in profits were as I like giving back to the community. You are new here so you may not know this but Gotham City was not the safe little haven it seems like today. The streets were dripping with crime, it's citizens were scared to even walk down the street. It seemed this city would eventually destroy itself, that is… until Batman." Miranda Tate looked at Jolie intently to make sure she was keeping up.

"Yes… Batman. I have heard the stories about this guy, this town's superhero turned vigilante turned into Gotham's most wanted. Kind of makes me question the validity of a hero in general, let alone why anyone would wish to be one." Jolie smiled but the vision she saw in Gordon's mind sprang to hers and settled there, for some reason he scared her more than the masked giant.

"Well Batman has been on the run, or perhaps just put away his costume, who knows really. What I do know is that although I don't wear a cape, I care about making a difference in this world. I may not fight the thugs in the street but I try to fight for the homeless, for the ones that are hungry and cold. We can save the world, our life of privilege does not need to be what defines us, and instead we can transcend it." Miranda's intensity and passion for this world was moving. Passion was a fickle thing, too much of it and you would start a fire no one could control… it could be dangerous. Jolie liked her in spite of herself, Miranda reminded her of a friend she once had but would still visit in her dreams.

"Miss Tate you are an amazing woman whose reputation I am glad to see is not just smoke and mirrors. I am actually very aware of Gotham's reputation, and to be frank I thought that a cesspool such as this would be better off caving in on itself. Yet, it is undeniable that Gotham has seen a remarkable turnaround, and more to the point, I agree that fighting for something is better than fighting against it. Let's draw up the paper work and have the lawyers look at it. Of course I will be attending the charity event this weekend, perhaps we can make our partnership official there." Jolie said as she stood up to join Miranda looking out of her office in Wayne Enterprises.

"I think we made our partnership official now Miss Farrell. I think we may be very good friends." Miranda said looking towards the city streets where cars looked as small as ants.

"In that case, call me Jolie, I will call you Miranda and we are friends. As such I have a tip for your charity. There was this singer, Delmar Devereaux I believe her name is. She is very talented and kept the Harvey Dent celebration very entertained. Perhaps you could hire her for Saturday, a beautiful young woman is always good motivation for the… flamboyant men to spend money." Jolie said cunningly.

"I think you are right, pretty women around rich men can benefit the charity itself. What else might you suggest?" She turned to face Jolie, her eyes full of interest.

"Maybe we should sit down for this… I have plenty of ideas." Jolie turned her back to the window wall and just knew they had the possibility of doing great things together.


	3. Chapter 3: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**CHAPTER 3**

**No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

* * *

Jolie was sitting in front of a vanity applying her red lipstick and taking in the final picture. It was important that nobody recognized her, though she was not the little girl she once was, Gotham had a tendency of never forgetting. Her black and red Venetian mask hid her nose and changed the shape of her eyes so she wasn't too worried. She stood up and admired her dress, it was something Miranda had given her. The bodice was a deep red that looked as if it was wet and fit her like a glove, the bottom however flowed down her legs and exposed her right thigh with a very high slit. The dress came paired with a black shawl that gleamed red from certain angles. Miranda had picked out the perfect dress for the night.

The charity was going smoothly, Delmar was wearing a new dress that made her look nothing short of a mermaid. She seemed absolutely happy. Jolie turned to the crowd and saw someone looking at her intently. She instantly recognized Selina Kyle, even though her black mask covered a portion of her face, she was just as unforgettable as she had been when she first saw her. Clearly Selina was displeased with Jolie, perhaps because she was staring at Delmar.

Jolie smiled at Selina knowing that it was unlikely she would recognize her, which was great seeing as their first encounter had gone poorly. The old man chattering up her ear was dragging her to the dance floor, which she accepted easily enough. Poor old man, she could easily rob him blind. Jolie kept starring at Selina, she was graceful and blended in nicely. There was such a feline way about her, Jolie had been lucky to take this woman by surprise the night at the bar. If they ever had another girl's night, it would not go as smoothly.

A very attractive man cut in, someone who knew her, really knew her. She seemed annoyed but kept dancing with him anyway. He was powerful, everything about him exuded prestige and ease. His smile never touched his eyes, they were stone, black hard stone. When he took off Selina's pearl necklace Jolie knew what had happened. She was caught, the fact that she kissed him was a surprise. Or at least he looked surprised.

"Where have you been?" Miranda asked a little harshly.

"I have been here, enjoying your party. Who is that man walking up those stairs?" Jolie pointed at the man who was dancing with Selina.

"Of course you would notice him. That is Bruce Wayne himself. Oh come, I want you to meet Professor Hugo Strange. Hugo, this is Jolie Farrell."

"Well… the pleasure is _all_ mine, believe me. Miranda where do you find such beautiful women?" Hugo asked as he kissed Jolie's hand.

"Jolie is from California, but she realized real business is done with Wayne Enterprises." Miranda answered with a beaming smile.

"California? You are a long way from home. Tell me Jolie, how does one get into "bed" if you will, with such a giant as is Wayne Enterprises? I myself have no head for business." Hugo asked her intently.

"With a woman as beautiful as Miranda I imagine it is worth an economics lesson or two, wouldn't you agree?" Jolie replied shyly.

Hugo Strange laughed as he nodded his head while Miranda shook her head shyly. He was a rather tall man, his beard protruded outward while his bald head shined. His glasses were small circle frames that reflected all the light. In some ways he was better than a mirror.

"If you two will excuse me, I have to do the toast and ask people to care about this city." Miranda apologized as she walked toward the stage as Delmar was finishing her song.

"I admit all the beautiful women are from out of town nowadays. Believe me, I have looked." Hugo said with a smile.

"Perhaps I shall help you find one." Jolie said playfully.

"Perhaps I already have." Hugo said as he grazed Jolie's thigh through the slit. "You look absolutely delicious in red, and I am quite famished."

"I'm not sure… I only just met..." Jolie started saying weakly.

"Come now. I find it more enjoyable to eat as soon as I am hungry, as opposed to waiting. Sometimes, however one has no choice." Hugo said sternly as he led her to one of the rooms in the mansion.

Jolie struggled slightly, unsure of what he intended on doing. He practically pushed her in the room and onto the bed. Jolie tried to scream but he simply slapped her. Shocked, she crouched in the nearest corner. Hugo was strong, as any regular man would be, and stronger than Jolie by far.

He grabbed Jolie and tossed her into the bed. She was trying to fight him off but soon realized he would just hurt her more. Hugo saw her submit and was rather disappointed, he was sure she would try to fight harder. Oh well, that just meant he would have to get creative to bring out the fire.

"Oh California you will not enjoy this. In fact, I bet before the night is done you will be crying out for your father. He is the one you most resent, isn't he?" Hugo asked teasingly.

"You don't know anything about me." Jolie spat back at him.

"Oh but see that is where you are wrong. I know a person by the first sentence they speak. Yours told me that you were, a wreckfully flirtatious ignoramus that was not only condescending, as if I am the one who needs a lesson in economics, but also very far from home with only platonic superficial friends who will never miss you." Hugo laughed as Jolie's eyes began to water.

He began taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. He forced Jolie's hands to her side and leaned in to whisper in her ear while smelling her.

"You know I really do think you look very appetizing. A woman as lean as you will do very well for my digestion." Hugo let go of her hand and covered her moth for the upcoming scream. He savored the terror in the eyes when he would tell his victims he meant to eat them.

When he saw her eyes, they were not terrified. He let go of her mouth and yanked off her mask, he registered entirely too late that she was laughing, not screaming.

"I know you do." Jolie whispered back in his ear a she pierced his skin with a needle. The serum would knock him out deeply, courtesy of a friend, who was a chemist named Yusuf. Jolie continued to laugh as she saw his face register her true identity and slipped into the unconscious dreamscape. She pushed him off of her and went under the bed to find a nice silver suitcase. After slipping a line into his arm she went in to do the job she had trained for her whole life.

Jolie was standing over Hugo, wearing the same dress and in the same bedroom, except Hugo was tied up.

"You're a monster, you know that?" Jolie asked as she sat on his lap with a knife pressed against his throat.

"Come now my dear, I deserve more respect than that. After all, I'm not the one who abandoned my poor little sister. Never fret, she made good friends. I always knew I should have picked her, she's docile, easily manipulated, but where would the fun be in that?" Hugo asked calmly.

Jolie stood up, this had to be fast because he was too dangerous to be left to think.

"Well, you did prove to be a useful monster. I don't want to use the word hero, but I will kill you today and make the world a much safer place." Jolie told him menacingly.

"I'm sure you are right, but then what my dear? Who will you fight? Who will you live for? Your sister perhaps? No you are much too intelligent to think she would ever trust you, in fact I doubt she would even remember you. Take Batman for example, he always puts away his monsters knowing they will one day inevitably escape. It's quite childish, I agree but then again he is not _that_ intelligent, only very rich. So he keeps these _nemeses_ alive and well, knowing that they are the only reason he can exist. Perhaps there is some logic in that for you?" Hugo said charmingly.

"Begging for your life already Hugo? How unbecoming of such a self-proclaimed genius. Please do not flatter yourself, you were nothing more than a nightmare that is going to be put to rest _tonight_. When I have watched every ounce of your blood leave your body I will be moving on from everything you ever were in my life. After today you will be nothing more than a favor I did this world. Also, Batman is gone. Move on with it." Jolie said as she let the blade pierce his skin slightly.

"Oh is he? Well he was only a bat when crime was around, sure but what was he during the day? Surely he was a man, as real and fragile and delicious as any other man." Hugo said licking his lips.

"Oh has the bat found a fan in you? How odd that you should obsess over a hero, actually no, you're sick and crazy. Nothing more. I could see the attraction of a man who has become everything you are not. How does that feel Hugo? You realize he was growing up to be a worshipped hero while you had already become psychotic, eating women you had claimed to help." Jolie let the knife slip into his chest, making sure to avoid any major organs. He made a guttural sound as the blood began to flow freely.

"Your mother was a whore who deserved nothing more than what she got! I tried to raise you to be better, to be _me,_ but you ran away and hid your sister the first chance you got. You were a disappointment to Delmar and a disappointing progeny. That is my only regret! As for a hero… have you heard the common census on the masked man? The man beyond the mask, however… that is another story." Hugo spoke fast and was writhing in pain.

"Are you saying you know who Batman is?" Jolie asked wide eyed. Hugo smiled at her and it made her stomach cringe. "That won't save you, even if you did know who he really is."

"Come now, I taught you better than that. The trick is not to try to confirm your hypothesis, no. In order to be right you need to try and prove yourself wrong." Hugo said as his eyes began to sparkle. Jolie pondered what he was saying for a minute and then narrowed her eyes.

"My mother came to you as a friend, she thought you could help us from ending up in the street. But that was exactly where you put us while she went to the morgue. Don't worry my friend, although I may have turned out to be a substandard progeny, I was a great learner. You taught me everything I needed to be here today. I thank you for that Hugo, but you taught so many people other things as well. Like my mother, she has learned to overcome her struggles without turning to a single person. Isn't that right mother?" Jolie turned to the door to see her mother walk in. Hugo took a sharp breath but said nothing.

"Oh and let's not forget one of your graduate students, I forget her name but I remember the face. She has learned to never let her grades slip to where she must join a professor during office hours. And Ray, you remember him? He learned to never pick pocket from someone more skilled than himself." Jolie kept bringing people Hugo had killed into the room until it was somewhat crowded. Hugo was terrified, than angry, than denying that they were real. He struggled against his bonds and made his wound bleed out worse than it had been.

"You know Hugo, they looked famished! Don't you think?" Hugo began to scream as each one of his victims tore into his flesh. The pain was unbearable and no matter how deep the bit into his belly the pain wouldn't stop. Until finally it did.

Hugo woke up and for a fraction of a second relief washed over him until he realized he was in the same room of the charity mansion and Jolie was standing over him. Hugo tried to scream but she was too fast.

Jolie had never truly bounded Hugo so he managed to sit up before she slid the knife across his throat. His blood ran down her dress, but as Miranda had predicted, no one would be able to tell. She slid the knife again into his stomach, twisting it before she saw the life drain from his eyes.

Jolie hurried to collect her stuff and wipe away any possible evidence. She was sure the Commissioner would know who was responsible for the death of such a prominent professor but she also knew he would keep her secret. The party was dwindling down to only a few guest and Miranda was nowhere in sight. It made no difference, all she had to do was get into her car and leave. As she threw the silver suitcase into her trunk she was startled to see a man in a tight, black, and masked costume.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jolie asked angered from the fright. It took only a second to recognize the image in Gordon's mind.

"You know I cannot let you leave." He responded, his voice a deep tenor.

"Well, _Batman_ someone must be getting a little rusty… you are supposed to prevent crime, not wait till it's over and interrogate?" Jolie said smiling as she walked towards him slowly.

"The police will be here soon enough, I just need to make sure you are still here. I am curious as to why a woman of your class would throw her life away." Batman said carefully as he saw the woman's smile disappear at the mention of the authorities.

Jolie didn't answer, instead she closed the distance between them and hit him in the face with a baton. Batman attempted to contain her but she maneuvered herself out of his range and connected with a backwards kick. She came in for a punch but Batman stepped to the side and grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. She was choking and was out of options, she played the only card she had left.

"He knew… who... you are." Was all Jolie could mutter before he let her go and she fell to the ground.

"Who knew what?" Batman asked angry.

"Hugo, he knew who you are. He told me… he told me clues. He liked to challenge me that way… He would…" Jolie was choking and her eyes watered without her permission. Batman tried to help her off the ground but she slapped his hand away.

"He was a sick twisted man, but he was so very intelligent. He had a crush on you, it seems. He knew who you were under that mask so if you ask me, I did you a favor." Jolie said trying to work out a plan to get out of this mess.

"I don't take kindly to murdering someone for me." Batman said sternly. Jolie looked directly at his eyes.

"Well isn't it just a shame, I should have let him track your spoiled rich ass and eat you while you watched him. He did that to everyone else, you were obviously special to him so maybe he would have done things differently. Oh well I guess we will never know." Jolie was screaming, her eyes kept crying, she was becoming hysterical.

Batman tried to hold her down with an embrace, fearing she might try and fight him again. She resisted but he held her by the waist.

"Killing someone is still killing…" Batman said slowly.

"Should I have waited for you then? No you would have just locked him away in the asylum like you do all the bad guys. Hugo was right… you _need them_, don't you? Without the criminal masterminds what are you except whatever pathetic sap you pretend to be during the day. What about their next victims? Do you feel nothing for them? Knowing that if you had only been strong enough to eliminate the evil before it showed up at their doorstep, they would still be alive. I lived with that for almost a decade and the remorse is unbearable. How nice it would have been to have had a "batman" to protect my mother before she was served as someone's dinner." Jolie was speaking in almost a whisper by the time she let herself fall into his arms.

"Believe me, killing doesn't change that. But I suspect you will find out soon enough." He said as softly as he could manage.

"Nothing here is what it seems Batman, nothing." Jolie said shaking her head.

The fight had taken them to the outer rim of the property and it overlooked a highway. Batman reached for her mask but as he was about to grasp it a voice came from behind them.

"Hello, is anyone there?" It was the accented voice of Miranda and Jolie knew this would be her only chance. She ran from the property onto the highway and landed hard on a semi-truck. She saw Batman fading away and smiled goodbye to the masked man in black.

* * *

Jolie was sitting in her apartment staring at the floor and letting her hair fall loosely down her face, trying to hide… in her own way.

"Miss Farrell, were you in fact the woman seen talking to Hugo Strange and Miranda Tate?" Blake said routinely.

"Yes I was Officer Blake, I'm sure everybody told you that." Jolie said innocently.

"No they didn't, no one seemed to know who you were except for Miss Tate." Blake asked leadingly.

"It was a masked charity, I wore a small mask. I don't think it was so dramatic that people couldn't recognize me, if I had known I wouldn't have worn it." Jolie said smilingly. Blake only nodded.

"Can you tell me what you and Hugo were talking about?" Blake said dryly. Jolie did not like this one bit. She honestly thought there would have been more familiarity, after all they were alone here.

"Well… we talked about California, which is where I moved here from… He asked about the partnership between Wayne Enterprises and me, said he didn't have the head for it. Miranda and Hugo did most of the talking." Jolie said secretively.

"What about when he said you were beautiful?" Blake asked this question looking towards the ground and then met Jolie's gaze.

"Uh huh, he said that. However, I feel it was by default. He said there were no beautiful women here in Gotham City." Jolie recalled.

"This must have been after Miss Tate started her speech. Miss Farrell why don't you just tell me what happened?" Blake said with a slight hint of anger, but why he was getting angry she couldn't tell.

"I'm trying Officer Blake, but there are some things I would rather not talk about. Hugo strange is definitely one of those things." She looked at Blake pleadingly and his demeanor was strictly business. She knew then and there she would have to talk… and lie, which for some reason she didn't want to.

"Fine. When he mentioned there were no women in Gotham City I told him I could help him look… he said something to the extent of he had already found one… I smiled and laughed it off.… I don't know I just felt… something weird, and I'm definitely not into bald men…" Jolie said laughing and was surprised to see him laugh too.

"Not into bald, got that." Blake said teasingly.

"No, more into the black hair, school boy hair cut kind of thing…" Jolie said only slightly smiling while keeping his eye contact.

"Is that so?..." He said instinctively and seemed to mentally kick himself for playing along. That made Jolie smile even wider.

"You're avoiding the questions Miss Farrell. What else happened." Blake said getting back to being a man of the law.

Jolie looked at him, willing him to just leave everything alone. She knew he wouldn't. She stood up and paced around the room and settled for the balcony hoping he would not follow, but he did. She took a deep breath knowing that she was pushing him away with every word even though he would think they were getting closer.

"Look, I'm new here and the social expectations are incredibly more intense here than anywhere I have ever been. I didn't say anything because I refuse to be scrutinized by everyone here. Hugo Strange forced me into a room… he hit me… He kept talking about… about me looking… delicious. I don't know maybe I am crazy but he seemed like if… like if he meant to _eat _me." Jolie let herself cry and when he tried to console her she moved away.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Blake asked tenderly.

"To the police? Please, the media would have had a field day with this and your blues aren't known for being the most 'stand-up' kind of guys, somebody would have sold the story. I will not sit there and be judged while all of Gotham looking and laughing. The only one I could have told would be Gordon, but he can't do anything either, especially not from that bed he's in. Oh and let's not forget that somebody _murdered_ him! I wanted to do it myself, if I could have John I would. As I ran back to my car I was so angry, and humiliated but I didn't kill him. But if you ask me, I am so glad that somebody did. I'm glad he's dead." Jolie said with her back turned to him, at least that last part wasn't a lie. Blake grabbed Jolie by the shoulders and turned her around to see her emerald eyes filled with tears.

"No, why didn't you come to _me_?!" Blake said again, willing her to understand what he was saying and knowing that she wasn't. She just looked confused and scared and angry. He knew that expression all too well.

"Because you John, you _are _the police. Don't you think I know what this looks like? I didn't call anyone, or see anyone, no one can confirm at what time I left that party or when I got home. They would think that I killed him, and I really wish I could have. That isn't exactly a great defense." Jolie looked at him hopelessly.

"How did you manage to leave?" Blake asked, not letting go of her shoulders.

"I don't know… he hit me very hard over the head, so I was dazed. I think I was hallucinating but… I saw someone… some man wearing a black mask, it covered like all of his face except his mouth… it had pointy things, like maybe ears… he dragged him away I think. I really can't be sure of anything though. What I do know is that when I came to all my senses I ran out of the room and into my car. When I heard about his death he was in the room across the one I ran from. Oh Blake are you going to take me to jail?" Jolie let herself fall into his arms and sob. He instantly locked her in his embrace, conflicted and angry that he hadn't been there to protect her. But Batman was, and there was no way he was going to go against the man he just confronted about his identity. He would never let Jolie take the blame for a murder she did not commit, even if it was Batman.

"Not on my watch, love." A voice by the balcony door spoke and Jolie felt her heart drop to the floor. She quickly pulled herself away from Blake and stared at Eames in disbelieve.

"Who the hell are you?" Blake asked harshly and impulsively.

"Well, you look very familiar. Do you have a brother by any chance?" Eames looked at this guy who had a remarkable resemblance to Arthur but when the officer didn't say anything, Eames continued.

"I will take that as a no, Darling, why is he going to take you to jail?" Eames asked Jolie with curiosity instead of concern.

"I am going to jail because I care more about what people think than to have enough common sense and do what was right." Jolie held Blake's gaze, she could just stare into those eyes all day. They were usually cold and detached, but sometimes they could be so warm.

"As far as I know we need to be looking for a man wearing a black mask." He actually spoke kindly. Jolie gave him her most genuinely surprise smile and jumped into his arms whole heartedly. They looked into each other's eyes and for the second time John Blake found it difficult to look away.

"Still here, love. So Detective… you seem like a detective… Oh wait, you American love those uniforms, so just an officer then? Are you done here?" Eames asked condescendingly. Blake gave him such a cold stare Jolie was actually chilled, it made her feel even worse than how she already felt.

"Who is this guy?" This time John asked the woman in his arms.

"This is Eames, he was an associate of mine back in California." Jolie had started to say.

"Oh come now, not just in California, also in Europe, Africa, South America… oh you remember South America don't you?" Eames said very suggestively. Blake stepped back from Jolie, clearly getting the message Eames was trying to say.

"I don't believe I heard you knock and I know for a fact the lady here did not let you in." Blake said sternly.

"Oh believe me, she's no lady." Eames said teasingly and his devilish smile was directed to Jolie. But she turned his gaze back on Blake. "I didn't knock because I have a key, see?" He said holding the key playfully. Blake visibly tensed up, Jolie knew this was going down a rocky road and that the key Eames was holding was actually her own.

"Eames, please this isn't really a good time. I need you to leave, now." Jolie said firmly. Eames looked as if he was going to argue and then swiftly put her keys in his pocket and nodded.

"Very well love, I will see you tonight." Eames said winking and strolled out with a goodbye smile. Just like that Eames had ruined whatever moment her and Blake had. Jolie instinctively wanted to fix it, but thought against it, she had already ruined this herself long before Eames showed up.

Jolie let out a deep breath and looked at Blake who was looking at the floor.

"I guess it's more of the light brown hair with a school boy hair cut…" Blake said harshly as he walked into the living room.

"John… Officer Blake!" Jolie yelled when he wouldn't stop. When he did he was closer to the door than to her. "We aren't finished here." Was all Jolie could say.

"I think we are. I got your statement and by the looks of things I for one wouldn't care if this murder goes unsolved. You spoke to Hugo and then you didn't see him again. Sounds done to me. As for the Commissioner, you pretty much saved his life and I for one am starting to get the feeling that answering one question leads to many more with you. You did the force a favor, consider it repaid. Enjoy your night." Blake said that last part much more harshly than he had meant to and closed the door behind him. He kept Jolie in his mind, the way she looked as he walked out of the door. His stomach turned when he pictured the hurt in her eyes at his last comment, but even though he could tell she was relieved to see him leave.

Officer John Blake went into his squad car and turned the sirens on to speed down the street not altogether sure of what happened in that penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4:Nothing What They Say is True

**CHAPTER 4**

**Nothing What They Say is True**

* * *

When Eames walked into her room she immediately threw a punch his way. When she connected with his face it felt good, she went for another one. Her happiness was short lived as Eames blocked her and grabbed her hands forcing her to submit.

"Nice to see you too darling." Eames said playfully as he pushed her away from him. He still had not forgotten their last conversation.

"What do you want Eames? Why are you here?" Jolie was exasperated. She didn't want to play games with Eames anymore.

Eames sat down and stared at her, tried to see her for what she was instead of the person he had loved and now may very well hate.

"I can't figure you out, why this town, why here? There is no job, or at least nothing that would need your set of skills. You're using your real name and so I don't get it. Are you really here to be a business woman? I have to admit I never took you for the corporate type, but then I'm realizing I never knew you that well." Eames said distastefully.

"Why are you doing this, my Forger?" Jolie said softly as she sat next to him. She tried to caress his face but he pulled back. "There were things you never knew about me, things you may never know. Why can't you just accept that?"

Eames turned away from her and fixated on the coffee table, he couldn't stand to look at her.

"I loved you, but it's true I never trusted you. So why do this to us now? I said my goodbyes to you in Chile, and you said your goodbye when you found me with Arthur in Italy." Eames looked at her, he never thought she knew.

"I knew you were there, but I was with Arthur and there was nothing I could say to you that would have ever fixed what was broken between us." Jolie said as she fell into the couch, she was exhausted.

"I bet what you don't know is that I talked to our sweet Arthur. That's right. I did and he told me the most interesting things… He said you were two were married. Is it true?" Eames asked turning to look at her once more.

"Yes." Jolie said coldly and he flinched slightly. "Only for the job, we got an annulment soon after." She smiled.

"And I wasn't invited to the wedding, what a sham." Eames said chuckling.

"We promised no exes." Jolie said to join in with laughter.

"I didn't know you came back to me, that changes everything." Eames said intently.

"It changed nothing. You aren't here for me, you were here for closure and I gave you the whole story. I never left you for Arthur, we were only together for that job and realized we were better as friends and nothing more." Jolie said honestly.

"We all relapse, it's perfectly normal." Eames said as he shrugged.

"Eames you have been living with this bitterness, thinking I left you for _years_ now. You cannot bottle that away simply because I looked for you first. When I left you that night I knew you would never forgive me and I was stupid to have gone back to you. You understand, don't you?" Jolie asked a little condescendingly.

"I understand that you think that, but I don't love, it's not that bloody simple." Eames said as he grabbed her face and pulled it closer to his.

Jolie felt her heart flutter like it used to when she was around him. Her eyes instinctively fell on his gorgeous pouty lips and she could feel the warmth of his face, so familiar and inviting. For a second she imagined the face of Officer John Blake, and she shuddered. He was lost to her, had always been out of her reach by the uniform he wore every day. Her heart sank, and as she tried to bury her emotions she let herself slip into the arms of the man in front of her. Jolie nuzzled Eames neck, she felt him shiver.

"Have you seen her?" Jolie asked and looked at his guarded expression. When the increasingly tensed silence continued, she knew she wasn't getting a straight answer. "Well, I see why you think nothing is _simple._ I guess I should thank you. I've moved on from Arthur because of you, I am sorry I couldn't return the favor. You tell her if she hurts you she will have to answer to me." Jolie said smiling menacingly.

"I am here with you Jo, I am right here." He said desperately trying to convince her. She put her hand up.

"Look, if you ask me Eloise did the right thing in telling Robert the truth despite your offer. Did you really think Robert is so stupid he wouldn't recognize a forgery of his wife, or believe she had nothing to do with the inception job you pulled?" She had wanted to ask Eames this for a long time.

"Some would say that their divorce would have been avoided had it not been for you. Oh don't bother defending yourself, love. I cared less than a little because I left with you if you don't recall. Yet, I can't help but notice you and Robert were especially friendly… he is the reason you are here, is it not?" Eames said suspiciously.

"Robert has been extremely helpful, and you know I think both you and Robert could do much better than the little saint Eloise. I am tired now, love. See yourself out." Jolie said as she walked into her room and closed the door.

* * *

Miranda walked into a smaller, more intimate, board room within Wayne Enterprises with Jolie at her heel. Both women were dressed very professional, and Miranda was smoothing out Jolie's collar.

"We must make sure you look the part, absolutely. Bruce Wayne is still an important man in this society." Miranda said almost caringly. Jolie let herself be primed, and nodded at the advice. Jolie had methodically picked out her outfit, with Miranda there for help. According to Jolie's own personality they both agreed that a pant suit would be best, while Miranda wore a nice executive dress. Jolie's hair was straightened into a high ponytail that curled at the very bottom, whereas Miranda wore her hair short and wild. Jolie realized they both complimented each other very well.

"Does Bruce Wayne truly matter all that much, he is broke, he already gave you most ownership, what could he possibly do about my presence?" as she sat down next to Miranda and crossed her legs. Miranda gave her a small smile, but looked at her intently when she replied.

"A Wayne is a very important figure here in Gotham and one we would do well in getting on our side. I intend on having his approval every step of the way." Jolie nodded her head again, Miranda knew best in terms of this business proposal.

Bruce Wayne walked in with a smile but stopped slightly short when he noticed Jolie, but recovered quickly.

"I wasn't aware you were having a guest here, Miss Tate." Bruce said dryly. Miranda gracefully stood up and smiled. Jolie mimicked her.

"Mr. Wayne, this is my associate and the person I wish to replace my seat on the board, Jolie Farrell." Miranda said looking somewhat proudly at Jolie. Jolie stepped forward and met Bruce Wayne enthusiastically, even though he made her extremely nervous.

"Mr. Wayne please, call me Jolie. I am so sorry about your situation, surely everyone must know that a man of your caliber would never be so foolish as to double down on those ridiculous future exchanges, it must be fraud. After all there was that trouble down in the stock, was there not?" Jolie said genuinely. Bruce smiled routinely.

"Thank you Miss Farrell, I've been feeling as if I'm getting condolences of my own death." Wayne smiled and was surprised when Jolie answered.

"Unfortunately here in Gotham you just as well should have. Society is relentless, but I am sure you will come back from the grave soon enough." Jolie said also smiling. "Luckily we here in this room care more about one's monetary worth, and I truly believe was can protect the legacy your name has built. Media cares about the profits, but the people in these rooms should always care about the people." Jolie said meaning every word. Bruce contemplated what this young and intelligent woman was saying. She was nothing if not spirit, and spirit mattered a lot in a room full of people making decisions. He could see why Miranda chose her.

"I couldn't agree more Miss Farrell. I see Miss Tate chose her replacement well, we need people like you here." Bruce said genuinely, and Miranda simply beamed. They began to sit down when the board room opened again.

"This is a closed meeting, please see your way..." Miranda began to say nicely but Bruce interjected.

"Sorry, Miranda this is my assistant, Eloise Harlo and I asked her to come." Bruce pulled out Miss Harlo's chair and she moved gracefully although a little flustered. Eloise looked up to the woman who wanted to throw her out, she did not get any warmer knowing that she was supposed to be there, if anything her stare became colder. Someone began to giggle and it marginally relieved the tension until she turned to see where the laugh was coming from.

Jolie saw Eloise looking at her and recognized immediate dislike, if not hatred. All of a sudden there seemed to be a lot of potential for this to go very bad. She turned to look at Miranda who was scowling at Eloise while Eloise was scowling at her. It took everything for Jolie not to laugh.

"Eloise, this is Miranda Tate and Jolie Farrell." Bruce began but it was Jolie's turn to interject.

"We have met before, Mr. Wayne. Eloise, how are you?" Jolie asked intentionally and never looked away from the increasingly hateful glare. Bruce looked slightly confused and Miranda smiled politely.

"Was she your assistant before?" Miranda asked slightly condescending.

"No, not at all. She was the wife of Robert Fisher, my business partner. Eloise and I are not friends but we are very familiar with each other, we both worked the dreamscape business." Jolie said nonchalantly.

"That is fascinating, but highly secretive from what I understand. It's a business for the ruthless, a business I care not to ever be a part of." Miranda said in her lovely accent.

"For good reason, it is a competitive and highly dangerous, but a job nonetheless. It was a miracle that I got out when I could, and I know Eloise had her difficulties transitioning as well. Lucky for her though, she left in the most brilliant fashion! Breaking the one and only rule in the business made sure no one would ever want her. Completely ingenious." Jolie said trying to give her a compliment but Eloise seemed to redden with anger, it made Jolie smile wider.

"I see you have not changed in the slightest. What a shame." Eloise said dryly.

"Come now, I wasn't so bad was I?" Jolie said innocently. "Even you can admit that I, despite my faults, am a good person to have on your team."

"That is debatable, you have a tendency to let things get… messy." Eloise said calmly.

"But when I want things done, I get it done. The aftermath is not my responsibility, everyone had made their choices." Jolie felt herself getting irritated.

"Oh but you are much too clever to truly believe that. How many people that you have worked with didn't encounter an outcome you yourself had not pushed from the very beginning?" Eloise pierced Jolie with her big doe eyes.

"Eloise, you flatter me! I fear it is quite underserved though. I wish I had that power, life would be much simpler for me. I have made mistakes, surely everyone in this room has. How we learn for them is what matters, is it not?" Jolie said innocently.

"I believe that is indeed what defines someone, and why this is the best solution to our problem today. It is not easy as women to be in this business, when men would so easily see us set aside. We have to make those mistakes, they make us stronger." Miranda said inspirationally.

"Surely I would not be the woman I am today if I had blamed others for my life's losses." Jolie said blatantly in Eloise's direction.

"Surely one would need to own something meaningful, in order to lose it." Eloise spat back.

"Well, I think Robert might disagree with your definition of _meaningful_. How could something meaningful be built on lies and deceit?" Jolie retorted.

"Almost as easily as knowing you are the runner up, something to be settled with." Eloise had her turn to smile. She happened to notice Bruce's expression through this whole exchange, he was… proud? No, maybe impressed.

"I see someone still makes the same mistakes, but believe me, I _never_ will." Jolie said as she sat back in her chair at Eloise's expression. She had hit a nerve, a strong one.

"I think it would be best if you left Miss Harlo do her job, you do know what professionalism is?" Bruce said to Jolie dryly.

"Sure I do, do you?" Jolie asked not stepping down from his tone. She looked in Eloise's direction and back at Bruce so that he knew exactly what she meant. Bruce didn't react in the slightest, but the meaning was not lost on him.

"Miss Tate, it seems we have reached an impasse." Bruce ignored Jolie.

"No, I think we have reached the ultimate solution. You don't have to like Miss Farrell, but even you cannot deny that no one will be able to walk over her. I assure you she is most committed to keeping Wayne Enterprises well away from John Daggett's grasp." Miranda said confidently. Bruce looked at Jolie and put his protective feeling for Eloise aside, she was a fighter. He was amused by her courage to stand up to him, it wasn't something he was very used to. He looked at Eloise, and she met his gaze. He could tell she disliked Jolie very much, but it was over a situation Bruce did not know well enough. Still, if she had been dangerous or had any other agenda Eloise would tell him directly. Her silence said everything he needed to know, she was mean and arrogant, but a straight shooter. He took another look at Jolie, this time with batman's eyes. She squirmed under his stare, but she wasn't a threat, not even to Eloise.

"So be it. Jolie, welcome to the company." Bruce said not too warmly.

Eloise saw that Jolie, as usual, smiled and nodded as if she had not a care in the world. It was as if she played no part in her divorce from Robert, but it was her fault, it would always be her fault. Eloise thought of something else as everyone resumed their conversation, Eames. Where did that leave Eames?

Right after the paperwork was signed all four of them walked up into the elevator to attend the actual board meeting. Miranda kept talking to Bruce, she was such a temptress it was hard to imagine Bruce not playing along. Jolie slipped behind next to El and spoke in a low voice,

"Look, we are not friends, will never be friends, but I haven't forgotten how things played out in California. I couldn't say this then, because I wasn't sure if it was true, but now I am. Eloise, I am not the reason your marriage ended, neither is Eames, it is your fault and no one else's. I'm really sorry, I know he loved you.-"

"Do not presume to tell me what _my_ ex-husband does or does not feel. I know it was his influence that brought you to this city." Eloise looked up at the tall woman defiantly, and narrowed her eyes as she saw Jolie roll hers.

"Robert is _my _friend, and a good one at that. Me being _here_ has nothing to do with you, so please step off that high horse you are so fond of sitting on. Take some responsibility and this time you may not want to lead others on. You understand?" Jolie said hissing as Eloise understood that she meant Bruce, but importantly Eames.

"That is absolutely none of your business." Eloise said shortly.

"Neither is my relationship with Robert yours, not anymore. We both have a mutual friend here as well, I for one count him as a close friend. I take good care of friends, and take it personally when they are hurt." Jolie whispered.

"I fail to see how that is any business of mine." Eloise gracefully said, she was not going to walk into that conversation with Jolie in this small elevator.

Eloise looked hard at the woman in front of her and thought back to that time, where they were all tricked. Robert saved them, and in the process figured out a lot of things Eloise could not deny. She knew Jolie to be careless, but she was admirably passionate about those close to her. Loyalty was a subjective notion, but Jolie seemed to possess it in spades.

"What are you doing here then? I try to leave that whole world behind and everyone seems to follow me."

"I know what you mean, but I am here to start the life I should have had since the beginning. I am here to end what has been unfinished for several years. I should have gone into business a long time ago, and I feel that with our former job, we hurt much more than we helped. I don't want to run and hide from anyone anymore. I want to be in charge of my own life again." Jolie spoke as honestly as she could, Eloise was entirely too smart to lie to. She nodded, knowing exactly what Jolie meant.

When they reached the board room the members had already been seated, and looked rather surprised at their arrival.

"I'd like to point out that we have a non-board member here, several actually. Highly irregular, even if it is his family name above the door..." John Daggett said annoyingly without making eye contact with any of the people he was talking about.

"Bruce Wayne's family built this company and he himself has run it" A board member said in defense of Bruce but Daggett cut him off.

"Into the ground, sir. Anybody disagree? Check the value of your shares this morning. Gambling on crazy futures didn't just lose Mr. Wayne his seat, it's lost us all a lot of money. He needs to leave." Jolie looked at Bruce, he kept extreme calm. It was more self-restraint than Jolie would have had. Jolie raised her hand while keeping her playful smile on her lips.

"I disagree, Mr. Daggett." Daggett looked at her at first insulted, then lustfully. It was creepy but it gave him pause, which was exactly what Jolie wanted.

"Ladies, gentlemen, my name is Jolie Farrell, the newly elected chair member as Miss Tate will now be holding majority owner and the seat that it entitles. Unfortunately, Mr. Wayne he is right, you will have to leave. I also believe John Daggett should be dismissed on grounds that he is emotionally compromised, which can conclude no sound business." Jolie said and in that time not a single person took a breath.

Bruce slightly smiled and gave her arm a small squeeze of appreciation before he left the room with Eloise by his side. Jolie gave Eloise a small look of respect, or at least she hoped Eloise would take it as such. Eloise wide brown eyes were angry, had been angry for a while but at least this time it wasn't directed at Jolie.

"I second that motion, and without a full board the meeting will have to be postponed until Mr. John Daggett may conclude his paranoia. I guess for now we can accept Miss Farrell's seat here at the board for the next meeting, yes?" Miranda chimed in and unanimous nods of agreement met her stare. Daggett looked at both Jolie and Miranda as if they were a disgusting bug. Daggett stood up berated, and slammed his fist on the table. Miranda and Jolie both took a step back feigning shock at his violence, it would allow for security to be involved. Like the chivalrous men that these board members were, they all began to yell at Daggett for threatening women and security was called. John Daggett was forced out of the building, yelling that it wasn't over. He looked crazed, and that was the last memory anyone would ever have of him.

"Well I must say that was impressive Miranda. Miss Farrell, you were quite a firework yourself."

"Thank you Lucius. Jolie, this is Lucius Fox. He is an esteemed friend of Bruce, and one of my most valued colleagues." Miranda said pleasantly.

"Mr. Fox, it's a pleasure. Your reputation precedes you, I hear you are quite the brains around Wayne Enterprises." Jolie said shaking the hand of Fox, she really had heard a lot about him.

"That is too kind… I am more of a glorified analyst if truth be told." Lucius said chuckling.

"Now Lucius you cannot honestly believe that?" Miranda said wide eyed with a kind smile. "This company would be at a total loss if not for him." Fox looked down embarrassed but grateful for the compliment.

"If I could do half of what you have accomplished in your time here , then I would retire happy." Jolie said with a smile, it was evident that Lucius Fox was someone she really liked. He smiled back, flattered.

* * *

Hello Everyone! So thank you for reading thus far, I have had such a blast writing this. So by now you may wonder who exactly Eloise is... Well she is a character my dear friend, vintagegirl1912 wrote about in her Inception Fanfic. I thought Eloise was an amazing character and it was her that drew me to tell Jolie's story. If you are curious, and I encourage it, please read her remarkable story! Here is her link ;)

s/6172587/1/The-Guardian-to-the-Mark


	5. Chapter 5:Moving up the Ladder

**CHAPTER 5**

**Moving Up the Ladder**

* * *

Jolie walked out of Wayne Enterprises a certified board member, Lucius Fox had taken care of everything. Jolie counted herself lucky, she had two new friends and Fox proved to be especially kind. Miranda was belated, but Jolie had warned her Eloise would undoubtedly be whispering jaded thoughts into Bruce Wayne's ear. Still, nothing could bring Miranda down, she assured Jolie she would speak to Bruce soon enough. It was time to find Delmar.

Jolie went to Old Town dressed in jeans and hoodie, nobody bothered to stop her from walking into Selina's apartment building. People kept their head down when they walked past her, this was the type of neighborhood where the deaf, blind, and mute survived to see another day. Jolie made her way up the stairs until she heard her sister's voice, she was laughing… Selina was laughing with her.

Jolie got angry, she had made herself perfectly clear and yet there they were, thick as thieves these two. She hid in a corridor as Delmar walked down the steps, and then slipped into Selina's apartment. She saw Selina pacing, until she grabbed her suitcase under her bed and started packing.

"I told you, money first!" Delmar yelled outside the apartment. Selina ran to see what was wrong as Jolie managed to hide in the kitchen

"I don't think so." A second voice said, this one was strong and so very familiar. Jolie peeked and saw it was none other than Bruce Wayne. Interesting. Jolie ran from the door to the next apartment, thankfully it was open. She closed it softly behind her and stood to listen.

"He's not a mark, and he doesn't have a cent to his name, anyway." Selina said as she led Bruce to her apartment and shut the door.

Jolie slipped out quietly as the woman who lived there was making her way towards Jolie's location. She let herself jump from floor to floor using the stairs and walked out of the apartment building in seconds.

Jolie almost tripped as she saw John Blake right in front of her, luckily he was looking at the building. She took a hard left and switched her hoodie for a woman's blazer, the woman sitting at the coffee shop never even noticed.

"Jolie!" She heard Blake call her name, he was running after her by the sound of it. She had to stop.

"Jolie? What are you doing here?" Blake asked curiously, but also somewhat excited.

"Oh, well, I am… waiting here, for someone." Jolie didn't know why she was becoming such a bad liar, but it seemed that Blake had that effect on her.

"I mean, how are we supposed to know how to help Gotham if we don't know Gotham, the good and the bad right?" Jolie said, sort of rambling. Blake smiled one of his warm smiles.

"Well if you want to see the ugly, I can take you to the place that needs the most help." Blake said trying to hide his eagerness. "It's the orphanages…"

"Sorry but we aren't quite headed there, are we Jo?" Eames said holding two cups of coffee in his hand. _How does he do that?_ Jolie thought as she took the cup of coffee, she had said she was waiting for someone.

Blake's smile disappeared so instantaneously, Jolie was caught wondering if she had not imagined it. "That's too bad, you know, maybe you guys could have adopted one of the kids."

The bitterness in his tone took Jolie by surprise, it left her speechless. Eames smiled and grabbed her waist gently. "Would you like that, love? Nah, she's not the mothering type, trust me." Eames flashed one of his particularly smug smiles and Jolie stood there stunned, again.

Blake was shaking his head but was missing a smile as he walked away from Jolie and her obvious boyfriend. "John!" Jolie yelled after him, and without expecting it, he turned to her with a look of betrayal. Jolie lost her breath, his eyes weren't cold… they were in pain. She had seen this look before but it had never affected her, but this time the guilt was all consuming.

Blake turned and wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what it was. All he wanted to do was scream and fight. She took a step toward him, something inside him stirred. He had never felt the urge to kiss someone so badly in his life! She took another step. There was no way in HELL that he was the _only_ one feeling this. He was going to close the distance and for the first time had no idea what would happen.

Just then two things happened. His radio yelled out a code, someone was dead. Jolie turned to stone in front of him, she knew what dispatch was saying. She knew he had to leave. John Blake turned around and hopped into his car, he would always be an officer first.

As Blake left Jolie felt Eames stare penetrate through her back. She reluctantly turned to face him.

"What was that about, love?" He said smiling charmingly. Jolie walked towards him and took the coffee from his hand.

"Nothing, just trying to stay out of jail." She tried to answer casually, but her insides were still turning.

"That is usually done best when you leave the city. Why are you still here?" Eames asked curiously.

"None of your business. Don't you have a doe eyed do gooder to stalk?" Jolie smiled meanly before taking another sip.

"She has a name." Eames said shortly

"I know it well, in fact I just saw her this morning. It seems you love the competition since you never seem to go for anyone that is actually available." She continued to be rude.

"I don't see any." Eames said looking around playfully.

"Then you are truly blind when it comes to her. I like you too much though, so I shall give you a hint. If you wait here and keep looking at that building, you will instantly recognize your competition, my dear." Jolie said pointing to Selina Kyle's building.

"I think this is just a distraction to cover your obvious infatuation with the boy in the uniform. It's hardly surprising love, he's a dead ringer for Arthur… but at least Arthur had class…" Eames said looking at the Blake's cop car as it sped off.

"Says the gambler with a bounty on his head, that's rich." Jolie replied unkindly. Eames got closer and without warning grabbed Jolie by the waist and kissed her passionately. Jolie responded, perhaps it was because of the fiasco with Blake… but she did. When they heard screeching tires they both looked up to see the cop car getting back into the right side of traffic and a civilian honking at him furiously.

"Well, then that right there should mean nothing to you." Eames laughed callously and Jolie threw her coffee at his feet and hailed the nearest cab.

"You just keep what you said in mind when you find yourself measuring up to that competition I was telling you about. He should be coming out any second." Jolie yelled at Eames and had her own smug smile on her face.

If she had planned Bruce Wayne to walk out at that second, it would have surely failed, but she was so happy to see Eames' face when he saw Bruce walk out naturally he recognized him instantly. Jolie sat back on the car seat, feeling great that she had gotten Eames back for that kiss.

John Blake almost crashed his police car, it took every ounce of discipline not to turn the car around. After a minute, he was able to control his breathing and Jim Gordon's voice ran through his head, the warning he had given him when he first met Jolie proved to be sound advice.

* * *

Jolie was visiting Jim Gordon in the hospital, he was sleeping but she felt safer nonetheless. Her thoughts kept wondering, shifting through the countless events that had led her here.

"What are you doing here?" Commissioner Gordon asked rather groggy. It startled Jolie and made him laugh. "Never thought I could scare someone like you."

"I think there are a lot of things we never thought we would do." That shook away the Commissioners smile instantly. "Don't worry I am not here to confess, Instead I wanted you to tell me about Officer John Blake." Jolie smiled. "He's quite a cop."

"He's also a good kid, too good for you if you don't mind me saying. Don't give him any leads that come back to you, especially because he's gonna be…" Gordon was saying when a man whose name she knew was Foley walked in the room.

"Good morning Commissioner, I didn't think you would have company." Foley said looking at the beautiful woman in front of him and clearly wanting an introduction.

"This is Jolie Farrell, Jolie this is deputy commissioner Foley, a good man. Jolie is the newest edition to the Wayne Enterprises collection." Gordon said efficiently.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Farrell, It is always nice to hear when honest upstanding people such as yourself come and show faith in Gotham's true potential." Foley said, trying a little too hard to be smart. Jolie enjoyed this very much because it was always easy to be fake.

"Thank you Deputy Commissioner, but I honestly believe that the only reason Gotham is flourishing is due to the men in the uniform, without you guys there would be chaos for sure." Jolie said as she stood up to shake his hand and smiled very flirtatiously. Foley took her hand and kissed it instead of a traditional shake. Jolie giggled shyly.

"Your wife must have been worried Foley, it's not every day Batman comes out of hiding and robbers hold the Stock hostage. I'm sure the reason for your visit is to discuss that and how Blake assisted courageously." Gordon said dryly. Jolie turned to Gordon, interested in what developments had been made on that account.

"Well, Commissioner you are right. If you would excuse us Miss Jolie, this will only take a couple of minutes." Foley said dismissing her. Jolie gracefully nodded and squeezed Gordon's arm to let him know they were not done. "I'll be outside getting some coffee." She said obediently.

Jolie walked outside and was rather upset at being dismissed, but she stayed by the door to overhear. That was when she saw John Blake coming through the hallway and headed straight in her direction. He was in such a hurry and engrossed in the file he was holding that he seemed a little stunned when he saw her. She smiled sadly as she saw his eyes were colder than ice, she couldn't help but sigh. She might have warned him that Foley was there, but decided against it as he swept past her, merely nodding hello. He closed the door after stepping in, and that really irritated her. Batman was making his appearance, she had known and the familiar worry about him recognizing her crept up her spine. There were a whole lot of things she didn't know the answers to… but police had a reputation of not being able to stand up to the job and let alone survive it. She had to get a grip on herself, there should be no reason why she should care. Her goal was to get Delmar and disappear from their lives here.

A short time later, Foley walked out and gave her the okay to go back into the room with a nod and a very wide smile. She waited a couple of seconds for Blake to walk out, when he didn't she stepped back into the room.

"Jolie, close the door please." Gordon asked as she was walking in. She looked at Blake and Gordon cautiously, but did as he asked.

"Jim, I really got to talk to you about what I found in Old Town-" Jolie started but Gordon raised his hand to hush her. She narrowed her eyebrows in surprise.

"I got to talk to both of you, in case I die." Gordon began to say.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're recovering just fine." Jolie interrupted him, but Gordon continued anyway.

"Before I die cuz all the questions you two been bothering me with!" Gordon raised his voice. Jolie kept quiet this time.

"I don't know how you guys saved me, and from what I do remember I wish I could forget. Now, I gotta be honest with you Blake-"

"Jim, please-" Jolie couldn't stop herself and he slammed his fist on the empty tray of food next to his bed. The lid fell and the noise exploded in the room. Jolie was silenced by his stare.

"Blake, I love this girl here as if she were my own daughter. I trust her, but that doesn't mean you should. Do you understand?" He asked Blake staring at him intently.

"Yes sir. But I don't think-" Blake began but Gordon just continued. Jolie felt slightly better knowing that Gordon was at least being fair. Blake looked at her, his expression was sour and resembled her own chastised face.

"You both saved my life, but distrust each other. Now I'm not saying you should, but here is what I know about both of you. Jolie was a little girl when I met her. Elise, her mother, was a very good friend of mine, but when her husband died she pulled away from all her friends. Elise died shortly after and there was no way I could find her, or her killer. You both have that in common, losing your parents so young. Later, I found Jolie had left to California where she had relatives of her father raise her and she inherited their business and returned here a couple of weeks ago. She looks so much like her mother and has her stubbornness to boot. It was easy enough to recognize her when she walked into my office." Gordon let his gaze soften as he looked at the woman standing in front of him now.

Jolie smiled warmly, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She walked over to Jim and held his hand, no words could ever describe what his loyalty meant to her. He squeezed her hand.

"John Blake was born and raised here in Gotham, by his parents at first and then by the orphanages. He managed to stay out of trouble when most boys were starting to get their criminal careers going. Except for that temper, of course. This kid has had more fights in one year than most men have had their whole lives. He excelled at the academy, and I trust his instincts. Now you both have secrets… we all have secrets… and you don't have to share that. Whatever you two think of each other, whatever makes you so suspicious, I won't give you anything else. I'm not taking any sides, so you two need to figure it out." Gordon said decisively. Blake and Jolie shifted uncomfortably and Gordon looked at her sternly. She was going to get nothing out on the subject, at least not today.

"Well, ok then. Commissioner Gordon, Officer Blake, I will see you…" Jolie let go of his hand and headed towards the door.

"It's Detective Blake… now." Blake said confidently as he turned to face Jolie. He felt angry at her, although he wasn't exactly sure why. He gave Jolie a small smile, trying to convey some sort of peace and politeness.

Jolie stood there, purse clutched, and mouth open. It was only for a couple of seconds but enough for Blake to notice and be puzzled. Jolie looked down, realized it was too late to recover so she did the only thing she could do, she walked out.

Jolie was walking down the hallway of patient rooms, focusing on the details and trying to keep the feelings of how ridiculous she felt at bay. She put on her carefree smile, the smile that made people smile back. She kept that smile on up until she felt herself get pulled back and turned around.

"What was that?" Blake asked shortly. His eyes searching for answers in her face, but instead found anger.

"You need to let me go, right now." Jolie said slowly and looked at his hand that was grabbing her arm. He let go slowly. "Look, clearly you do not trust me, nor I you. I thought we were done." Jolie put her smile back on.

"I never said I didn't trust you. I just didn't know you." Blake responded.

"You think you know me now? Why because ]both of our parents died here, that means nothing to me. You know nothing." Jolie said as he took a step back, a little surprised by her hostility.

"No, I didn't mean that… why are you so mad?" He asked her raising his voice a little. Jolie noticed there were people looking at them, nurses and patients alike. Blake walked into the first empty patient room he could find and closed the door when Jolie stepped through. He turned to face her as she threw her purse on the bed.

"I don't know you! I don't even think the Commissioner knows you, but why the hell are you so mad at me?" Blake stared her down intently, focused on getting to the truth of things.

"I'm not mad at you! Well now I am… but I wasn't before and you came after me, so what is it that you want from me?" Jolie asked exasperated.

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with you. What did you ask Gordon about me? Why didn't you say you were born here? Why are you so intent on not even making eye contact with me?" Blake said as he forced Jolie to look at him, her eyes were piercing. Her bottom lip protruded out in the most stubborn way he had ever seen.

"I… I don't think it matters where the hell I was born… and uh, why would I tell you anything anyway? You're just a _cop_." Jolie said mockingly as she backed away from him towards the door.

"You don't know me either princess so why don't you run back home, to your little life of parties and shopping and … whatever that guy's name is… and let the adults do their job of which you obviously know nothing about." John yelled after Jolie as she was walking out of the room, he must have hit a nerve because she stopped and turned back to him.

"You know what, I am grateful you kept the interview between us out of the media… but I am no princess, not by a long shot." Jolie said taken aback by his assumptions.

"Yeah, you live in that penthouse on Park Boulevard and have property in the Palisades and you expect me to what, think you have had it rough?" Blake said meanly and Jolie was stunned that he knew about her house, no one knew about that property.

"Look, I don't know why you are so obsessed with me-" Jolie began

"_Obsessed_ with you?!" Blake repeated offended.

"Yes, obsessed with _me_! But that guy _is not_ my boyfriend and I just thought you should know that! You know, just a friend and all that." Jolie looked down to the floor at the last part.

"You _kiss_ all your _friends_?" Blake retorted angry.

"Why, wanna be one?" Jolie spat back.

Blake shifted uncomfortably and his lips grimaced in a straight line. He tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes.

"We done here, _Detective_?" Jolie said pointing at the space between them. Blake nodded.

"Oh, and congratulations on your promotion, I am sure they will have a lovely service when you die on the job." Jolie hissed as she made to grab her bag.

"What did you say?" Blake demanded.

"Just the truth. It might not be as bad as it was when I was growing up, but this city has a way of killing the good guys. I mean, you were there you saw what happened to Jim." Jolie said condescendingly.

"Are you… you saying you care?" Blake asked incredibly confused and the increasingly charged atmosphere was not helping.

"I'm saying I'm not sure how I feel about it." Her emerald eyes pierced his, but there was confusion and restrain… both of which he was extremely familiar with at the moment. Jolie gracefully walked out and slammed the door, it was so unnecessary it made him chuckle.

Blake was left standing in the empty hospital room feeling as if he had just survived a tornado.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Natalie

**CHAPTER 6**

**Oh, Natalie…**

* * *

Jolie followed Selina into the tunnels dressed in her ridiculous outfit, funny for a cat burglar to dress as a catwoman. She had to keep a very safe distance, Catwoman was not one anyone could sneak up on, as she had learned in their last encounter. When Jolie saw batman come out from the shadows she almost turned to run in the opposite direction, but she was resolved to see this through. They walked deep into the tunnels, she could only barely hear their footsteps. They continued further in, and Jolie almost screamed when she heard gunshots. It was not surprising when she saw men on the ground knocked out, but not dead. After that she followed the trail of bodies and stopped when she heard a gate slam and the lights turn on, she stopped a couple of feet behind Catwoman.

"You've made a serious mistake." She heard Batman growl. From the waterfall appeared a man in a slightly more revealing mask, it made his voice seem louder.

"Not as serious as yours, I fear." The man was pure muscle, and stood as confident as anyone Jolie had ever seen. This man wasn't as big as Gordon's vision had suggested, but it was undeniably the same person, Gordon had been right all along. This guy was trouble incarnate.

"Bane." She heard Batman say.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here, _Mr. Wayne._" Jolie heard herself gasp at the name, she saw Catwoman do the same.

"Peace has cost you strength. Victory had defeated you." Bane continued to mock as Batman attacked. He attacked again, but Bane was quicker, stronger. Batman was outmatched. The lights went out again, Jolie didn't know what to do, so she just pressed closer to the wall.

"The shadows betray you, because they belong to _me…_" Bane says as he grabbed Batman again. Jolie couldn't understand what was being said, but she saw when Bane pushed the detonator and the ceiling fell into the water. They were under an armory of weapons, intuition told her they were part of Wayne's secrets.

"No…" Batman yelled. The mercenaries raced through the hole, claiming and collecting like rats. She turned back to Batman and saw Bane had lifted him high over his shoulders.

"I wondered which would break first, your spirit, or your _body_." Bane brought Batman down to his knee and Jolie had to turn away. It didn't stop her from hearing that horrible crack.

Bane slowly walked away from the broken body of Batman… of Bruce Wayne. Catwoman started to move away from the gate and came face to face with Jolie. They stared at each other, knowing they are in dangerous grounds.

Jolie mouthed the words, "What have you done?"

Catwoman looked scared, as if she herself was broken. They heard footsteps running toward them. Jolie turned to the dark tunnel and Catwoman got into a fighting stance. Jolie rolled her eyes and signaled Catwoman to follow her, she grudgingly did.

Jolie jumped up on to the opening of a much smaller tunnel that was above their head. Catwoman followed quickly, lucky they were both very agile. Bane had obviously meant to kill her anyway. The tunnel led them to a less guarded exit, three men with guns. Jolie and Catwoman both rushed the armed men gracefully taking them unawares. If anyone had seen them they might have thought this was a show of sorts, at least until they saw the violence. Catwoman dug her heel into the short man's arm while Jolie flipped onto the darker skinned man's shoulders. It was difficult to maintain perfect balance while wearing her skinny jeans and a leather jacket but she did it anyway.

Jolie saddled the guard's shoulders and used her thighs to twist the his neck until she felt it snap. As the body fell, she grabbed the gun and shot the other guard who had only just turned to notice the women were there. Catwoman was a bit stunned at the murder, she hesitated and stared at Jolie with wide eyes. It wasn't because of the killing itself, only that someone from the Palisades had done it. For a second Catwoman thought of everything else those people may have actually been getting away with. Jolie pointed the gun at the face of the guard her unlikely partner had brought to the floor and disarmed, she shot him without blinking.

"I can't have _anyone_ knowing I was here." Jolie said simply and ran toward the street as she threw her jacket toward Selina, who had already taken off her mask and her glasses.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Jolie asked Selina furiously as they walked through the street really fast. Selina didn't say anything, as a matter of act she had no clue what she had just done, or at least the severity of it.

"You stupid bitch, do you know the danger your putting Delmar in?" Jolie was seething.

"I didn't know…" Selina started.

"What? What _didn't_ you know? Did you think they wanted him over for tea? What! What didn't you know Selina?!" Jolie stopped and pushed her into an alley way. Banes men would not dare follow them this far into the city.

"I didn't know that he was Bruce Wayne! Okay I didn't know." Selina yelled back, eyes tearing up. Jolie growled, all she could see was her sister in danger no matter which way she put it.

"You need to leave, leave Gotham, and leave _now._ There is nothing here for you anymore." Jolie said stepping closer to Selina.

"Where am I supposed to go? They will find me." Selina was giving up, she saw defeat in her eyes. The memory of Bane flooded Jolie's mind, his word rang through her ears, _the shadows betray you, because they belong to me._

"Go anywhere you want, here buy a ticket, use an alias… and leave." Jolie said as she put money in Selina's hand. She took it after a second.

"Take care of her." Selina said as she walked away from Jolie and disappeared into the streets.

* * *

Selina was on her way out the next morning and Jolie was waiting to find Delmar alone. She pushed the door open and started running up the stairs.

Jolie made her way into Selina's apartment and opened the locked door with a key. Delmar was in the bathroom. Jolie was nervous but she had to make Delmar understand, they had to leave Gotham.

Jolie stood by the window, with her back turned to Delmar.

"Selina I was thinking that… Who the hell are you?" Delmar asked shocked, but angry. Jolie turned around slowly, in the most unthreatening way possible. Delmar's grey eyes scanned the intruder, a flicker of recognition passed through her face. Jolie capitalized on it.

"My name is Jolie Farrell. I am here to help you." Jolie said slowly, trying to bridge the gap between them.

"I have seen you at those fancy charity parties, your rich. Where is Selina?" Delmar's fear began to plague her eyes.

"No… I mean yes, I have seen you too but I'm not here to hurt you. As for Selina, she's gone." Jolie said with a little bit of pity in her voice.

"Gone? Where?" Delmar looked around and peeked into Selina's room, noticed there were things missing. "No… Selina wouldn't… she would never leave me." Delmar said, hysteria began creeping in her voice.

"She is on her way to the airport, I don't know where she is going and frankly I don't care. I am here for you Delmar." Jolie gave Delmar a minute to digest what the situation was, she wished they had more time.

"She was in a bad way with a lot of bad people. That danger is on you now, and that's why we need to leave. Grab your things and we can get the hell out of here." Jolie said sternly, it wasn't safe in this apartment.

"Who the hell are you? You don't know me so stop treating me like…"

"I know that you were born February 24, 1991. You mothers name was Elise Devereaux, she was married to Danny Devereaux who died in a car accident." Jolie began.

"Anyone can find that stuff out..." Delmar said inimically.

"You mother was murdered." Jolie continued.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Delmar yelled.

"By a man named Hugo Strange." Delmar froze. "He took you and your sister in, made you steal, and made you smart, always testing you. Your sister raised you until you were 11 years old. When she took you to the orphanage you were crying, it was the middle of the night and you were sleepy. She promised you she would come back and take you away from this, and you would never… never have to be afraid again." Jolie said as tears slipped out of her eyes. Delmar looked at her, horrified and comprehending.

"You… you couldn't…" Delmar ran straight for the door but Jolie blocked her off. She softly grabbed Delmar by the shoulders but Delmar jerked away violently.

"I waited for you! Every day I would wait for you, always the last one to go back inside. It didn't matter if it was snowing or raining I stood out there every day and every night!" Delmar was crying, but managed to keep her voice intact. Jolie stood in front of the door, she began to tremble.

"Please, Delly… I'm sorry…" Jolie couldn't help but sob.

"No! You don't get to call me that! NEVER CALL ME THAT! For years I was a fool, and when I aged out I didn't know where else to wait. I didn't want to be lost when my sister came back… but she never came anyway… You were never there!" Delmar tried to reach the door again but Jolie blocked her.

"I'm here now, okay I'm here and I'm not going anywhere! I promise-"

"Save your promises Natalie… I don't need them" Delmar's eyes were red, and puffy, but absolutely no tears were spilling.

"My name is Jolie, I will never be _her_ again." Jolie said wiping the tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Oh good, we agree then. My sister is dead." Delmar said definitively.

* * *

The streets were so bright despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. Jolie kept walking without direction, Delmar's words just kept slicing every part of her. She was sure that soon she would be weightless, pieces of what she had fabricated here in Gotham.

Everything, absolutely everything Jolie had done was to come back to Delmar. She never counted on Delmar not wanting to leave. Stupid, really stupid, for someone who believes she sees all outcomes. Reality is a bitch.

Jolie was done, there was nothing more. The only hand she could play now was sending Delmar with Selina, she owed her at least that. In the end Selina did care for her, they would both be happy with their new lives. Anything would be better than what they had here.

"Hey pretty little thing, why don't you come over here and tell me your name?" A deep voice from behind her said slurring. Jolie kept walking without even so much as a glance towards him.

"HEY! I'm talking to you." The man was tall and skinny but strong. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Repulsed by the smell, Jolie yanked herself away.

"I just… I just wanna know your name sweet thing…" He said with a sloppy grin on his face. Jolie looked at him for a second and knew she could easily outrun this guy, but she was really tired of running.

"You got three seconds to walk away and enjoy the rest of your drunk, pathetic life." Jolie growled at him. The anger was slow to reach his face but when it did Jolie knew he wasn't going to leave. She smiled.

He grabbed Jolie by the arm and swung her into the wall. Jolie was fast to get up and used all her weight to tackle the drunken man. His knees buckled under the pressure and she crawled on top of him. She felt tears spilling from her eyes again, they made her vision blurry but once her punch connected she didn't stop. Each thrust was angrier than the last and she felt what could only be a tooth breaking under her fists. She kept going, not caring that it would tear her skin.

It was an utter surprise when someone pulled her off of the drunken man, but her anger was already in full force. She swung her head backwards, hoping that whoever was holding her hands behind her back would not suspect that move from a girl. She was right, the groan told her it was a man. She kicked squarely in the direction the voice came from and connected again. Her vision was still blurred and it was only getting worse. That was okay, she had ears for this very situation. She threw another strong kick, but it was wild and she was thrown into the wall again. This guy however got right on top of her and that was that. She wasn't strong or fast enough to get out of his grip and her head was about to explode.

"You have the right to remain silent…" The strong voice said, it sounded familiar. Jolie's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach so hard it made her nauseous. She wouldn't mind dying, literally dying, right then and there. Jolie didn't keep track of what he was saying, dreading when he would inevitably turn her around. That moment came to fast.

"Do you understand your rights as I have explained-" Detective John Blake choked on his last word. Jolie didn't have the heart to look at him, she was still angry.

"What the… Jolie?" She dared not look at him, all he had ever done is confuse her. He was one big constant distraction, and she wanted no part of it. He shook her and she met his gaze. He was stunned. She looked into his brown eyes, they were tender as they were careless. He was the ultimate puzzle.

John Blake knew his nose was hurt, though he doubted it was broken. Up until she had looked at him directly, it had barely even hurt. But that was gone, the pain in his chest was gone, all that he felt was her emerald eyes staring into his. She was angry, he knew that anger all too well but was confused as to why she was feeling it. Her eyes began to flood with tears and he could tell that made her even angrier. He let her pull him towards her and felt her sob in his arms, he didn't say anything, mostly because he was afraid he would say the wrong thing.

"I'm taking you home." He said, guiding her.

"I don't have a home… you know like a _real_ home, not just somewhere you sleep. I would like to go home but uh… I just don't know where that is anymore" She whispered. Jolie let Blake lead her into his car and he watched her curl up into a ball beside him. He did the only thing he could think of, he took her to his home.

Jolie hadn't realized where she was until he had closed the door and sat her on the sofa. This wasn't her home, but she didn't have one. It was just a good of a place as any and it felt… it felt sort of… right.

"Do you want me to call Eames?" John asked rather hesitantly. He really didn't know what else to say.

Jolie brought her knees up to her chest and let her head sink in, did she want Eames? Would he even come? With Bruce Wayne out of the picture, it was unlikely. His competition was gone, though he probably didn't know it yet… maybe he did either… way she was sure Eames would be with Eloise. The thought sickened her.

She shook her head. John sat next to her, silent and still. He didn't even flinch when she took his hand.

"I uh… I shouldn't be here. What if your girlfriend sees me? I should go…" Jolie brought her head up.

"No, no you don't got to worry about that… there's um… there is no one." Blake said self-conscious but he wasn't sure why. Her eyes were wide, they looked relieved. His heart began to pound as he realized she didn't want to leave.

"Okay." Jolie whispered and put her head back down to her knees. The way she curled up into a ball was the most heart breaking thing he had ever seen. He consciously fought this huge urge to comfort her, to protect her, to ask her what the hell was wrong.

"You know I was born in the Palisades… that was the house of my childhood. When my uh, my dad died my mom came to Old Town. She happened to grow up there and couldn't turn to her friends… afraid of the judgment I guess. What she didn't expect was that her friends, the ones from Old Town... had not been what they once were, they were bitter… hated that she had made it to a more _prestigious_ life. We didn't have butlers, or maids, not even nannies. My mom couldn't take someone cleaning or having access to her home… When she… when she died I… I thought I could adapt, and I did but… everything comes with a price… and I… You know the anger never fades. I know you know what I am talking about. Kindred spirits, you and I… What was your dad like?" Jolie was rambling, ranting. She could see the interest and confusion in John's eyes so she asked the last question to mostly stop herself from speaking.

"My dad… he was a gambler and his debts caught up to him. He paid for them, with his life. You know how this story goes." Blake said uneasy.

"Yeah, but I remember my mom. She was fragile, almost naïve really. I hated her…" Jolie couldn't continue.

"My dad was… uh… he was nice, you know? He took care of me, made sure I did my homework but… after my mom died he just, he just wasn't the same." Blake shook his head, really recalling his father. "I remember this one time, this one time when he came home from working a double shift at the plant. I was supposed to be asleep but I didn't feel like it… you know kids growing up with no one to really answer too start believing their untouchable… Well, he comes in and I am just caught, frozen, watching a violent r rated movie… and he… he starts laughing but I'm still sitting there, wide eyed. He walks over to me and tosses me a video, I look at it and it's the same one I'm watching. I start laughing and he is still laughing. Finally, he asks me 'you mind watching it again?' and I start shaking my head… see what I didn't tell him was that I was about to change the channel cuz I thought it was too scary… but when I watched it with him, it just uh… I wasn't scared anymore." Blake said animated. He finally looked at Jolie, tearing himself from the memory and Jolie knew, she _knew_ he had never told anyone this story. Her eye's began to tear up again, they were both so broken.

"It sounds like you had a good dad. Which is more than I could say about mine, my dad was everything my mother wasn't I would hear. She was a free spirit, wild, untamed like they say I am… but she was graceful… graceful in a way I never have been... but uh, I would have liked to meet him, your dad." Jolie said sincerely. She saw John's eyes look down, but he couldn't the red spreading through his eyes.

"I would like to have met your mom." He whispered back.

"Maybe we could, you know, in a dream." Jolie looked up at him, a plan beginning to form in her head. He looked at her confused and she shut herself down, that would just be so morbid and weird she didn't know why she had said it in the first place. She looked back down, let the tears flow freely. He held her tight after that, resting his head on her shoulder as she sobbed.

When Jolie finally subsided, she put her head up and looked at John. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, feel his cool skin against her forehead when she leaned closer.

"Thank you, Detective John Blake." She whispered.

"It's John…" He said just as quietly.

"I have to go." Jolie said as she sprung up and ran out of the door. Blake went after her but wasn't fast enough to catch her. He ran back up to his apartment and grabbed his keys. Thinking there was no way anyone could outrun a car. He would be proven wrong.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunger

**The Hunger**

* * *

Eames had been coming to the Penthouse for the last… he didn't even know really. When he first got there he panicked, almost called the cops even. Jolie was a mess, and that was saying something because they had been in very messy situations before… She wouldn't speak to him, she wouldn't look at him, and no matter what he did he could not change that. After the initial shock of seeing the woman he had loved in such a horrid state, Eames got to work.

He started by throwing her in the bathtub, hoping that his unfriendliness might get her fired up. When it didn't work, he washed the dirt off her face and blood off her hands. He combed her knotted hair, which proved especially difficult. When he was done, he changed her soiled clothes and put her to bed. Not once did she move of her own free will, nor did she talk to him. Eames was worried, he wanted to know what had happened… so he checked her clothes, her phone, and he examined every piece of her apartment and came up dry.

And so it went like this, for days now. He began to talk to her, even though she did not answer or react in any particular way. He knew some information from Eloise, in regards to the company Jolie worked for. He was worried and running out of options, there was only one thing left to do. When he returned he came back with a silver briefcase.

Eames woke up in a grand old house. He was in an upstairs bedroom that had nice floral wallpaper and a princess styled bed. As he made his way out of the room he noticed there were slight imperfections on the walls. There were picture frames with no pictures, light fixtures with no bulbs got still illuminated light, and there were some rooms that never opened. Luckily the stairs seem to be intact as he made his way down. When he got to the bottom of the stairs the house seemed much bigger and he heard giggles off to his right.

He walked towards the noises, his gun ready in his hand. As he approached the living room, he saw Jolie sitting beside a woman he recognized. They both turned to look at him, Jolie flashed one of her most charming smile.

"Forger, I am so glad you could make it! I apologize for the poorly constructed house. Seeing as I haven't been here since, oh I don't know… maybe 12 years I don't think I did too bad." Jolie said rather embarrassed as she took him by the hand.

"Eames you remember Mal, don't you? It seems you were quite irritating in a certain job Eames worked with your husband." Jolie said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet a more… _tamed_ version of yourself." Eames played along as he shook her hand. Mal eyed him suspiciously but nodded politely.

"What exactly is she doing here?" Eames looked at Jolie confused.

"Oh, Mal and I were close friends. I loved her like a sister, actually. She was my first roommate and when she met Dom, well they introduce me to Arthur. I think you know the story from there." Jolie said happily giggling with Mal.

"Okay… but what is she doing _here_." Eames asked specifically.

"Mal is here because I want her to be, which is more than I can say for you… and yes, we know exactly _where_ we are. I knew you were careless but this… this is low even for you." Jolie said as her smile faded fast.

"I had to get you to talk to me somehow, love" Eames said attractively.

"He has taken exceptional care of you, perhaps you should be a little graceful." Mal said objectively.

"I like her." Eames said pointing at Mal and smiling boyishly. Jolie looked at Mal through squinted eyes.

"Why did you bring me here, Eames?" Jolie crossed her hands.

"I don't know… to make sure you weren't broken in here, to find out what the hell is happening up there." Eames got to the point fast. Jolie looked at him with no answers.

"What the hell happened to you?" Eames asked as he sat down in the couch.

"She is broken... she isn't as stro-" Mal began.

"Shut up Mal!" Jolie yelled at Mal whose blue eyes looked up at Jolie hurt.

"Let her finish, love." Eames said enjoying this entirely too much. Two little girls tapped the window playfully and three adults turned to see their bright smiling faces as they waved. Eames stood up fast, paying particular attention to the taller one with the most familiar green eyes. Her black curly hair was tied up with a green ribbon and for a second a flicker of recognition flashed through her child like face before the smaller one ran off, and the taller one went after. Eames looked back at Jolie with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

"You are so beautiful." Eames said simply as he walked towards Jolie. She shook her head and kept her arms crossed.

"No, Mal was right… I am broken." Jolie said letting her gaze fall to the ground. "But not _here_."

"No, no you're not!" Eames said as his eyebrows narrowed with worry.

"Yes, I am! But here… here I can be anything I want, do anything, and live a million lives. Eames… I want to go…"

"Don't say that love, don't say it!"

"I want to go to limbo." Jolie finished despite Eames' pleas.

"Would I go with you?" Mal asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Jolie answered smiling hysterically.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO LIMBO!" Eames yelled and both women froze.

"Why not, what is so great up there that I cannot create? Don't give me that look, you have thought of it too!" Jolie guessed and the expression of steel on his face confirmed it.

"I don't give up, _you_ don't give up." Eames spat back.

"I gave up on us, I can give up on everyone else." Jolie said callously.

"You did, but that was different." The pain could not be kept form his voice.

"It isn't, I gave up on us Eames and I don't even know why because I loved you, I loved you so much." Jolie began to cry as she let herself slide down against the wall. Eames rushed to her.

"Keep it together, love. It's okay… everything is okay." Eames whispered.

"I am so sorry, I really am and now it's just too late… I was insecure, I knew… I knew they were going to get divorced and I just didn't want to make you choose because I didn't think you would choose me." Jolie admitted as she shook her head, she couldn't make herself look at Eames, she was embarrassed.

"What do you mean you knew?" Eames managed to choke out.

"Robert told me… I never lost contact with him because I knew he could bring me here to Gotham. He could get me through the door, I knew El would be…" Jolie was trying really hard to control herself.

"Did you know before she did? Did you?" Eames asked harshly. Jolie looked into his eyes, she could see him connecting the dots.

"I don't know-" Jolie began but Eames punched the wall. "Okay, yes… I knew before he told her." Jolie felt even more terrible than before. Eames couldn't speak, all he was doing was shaking his head. Jolie had been selfish, everything about this was just so selfish and that was coming from him.

"You would have run back to her, I knew" Jolie began accusingly.

"NO! No you took that choice away from me. You are so incredibly selfish." Eames said as he backed away from her.

"I gave you the way out! How could you say _I_ am selfish when all I did was get out of the way? Or are you going to tell me that you didn't come to Gotham for _her_?" Jolie yelled back and took his silence as confirmation. "I didn't think so!"

"You don't know what I would have done! I left with _you_, I followed _you_, and I loved _you_! How could that not have been enough?" Eames' face was flushed as he yelled at the woman he knew he no longer loved.

"I think that is something you should ask yourself. It's not Eloise that made me feel that way, it was you." Jolie said calmly. "I care about you so much, but I couldn't be the default anymore. We were real, everything was real… but we were not enough for each other. We know that know, don't we?"

A tear slipped through Eames grey eyes, and they both ran to hug each other as Eames nodded in agreement. He pulled back after a while, and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"You have to fight Jo. You and me, we have to fight with every last fucking breath if that is what it takes up there because there is a place there _for_ us! A place we can grow old and call home! Do you understand me? We will search and destroy the whole bloody world if that is what it takes but we are _never_ giving up! We _deserve_ it, you understand. We _deserve it_!" Eames yelled until his throat closed up but the fierceness in his eyes never died and Jolie nodded. She could feel the fire inside of Eames, feel his warmth, she _believed_ the truth of his words in that very moment. They held each other till they woke up.

* * *

John Blake had not meant to let it get this far, but it just happened. He was in the room across from Jolie's balcony, in debt for a ton of money he didn't have because Park Boulevard rooms weren't exactly cheap. When they wouldn't let him up to her floor he had pushed, threatened, even pleaded with the doorman but nothing worked, she had given specific orders that no one come up to her floor. This was his only other choice, and not one he was proud of but he had to do what he had to do, or at least that was how he rationalized it. He watched her for the past four days stay in her room and sleep or cry. Eames would bring her food, force her to eat and it angered John to think of him bathing her… but really how else would she be so clean? Nobody tried to stop _him_ from going to her room_, _which made John a little bitter.

So when he saw Jolie actually get up and dressed, he was the happiest he had been in a long time. This was creepy in every way possible but it was all worth it to see her, even if Eames followed her out of the bedroom. He saw them talk, and she walked him to the door where Eames lingered… they both looked like they had been… sleeping? John looked at his watch, it was already six in the afternoon. When John saw Eames hug Jolie and walk out the door, and then out of her building, John knew he wouldn't be back.

He stared at the floor when Jolie left her apartment, he stared at every fiber of the carpet for hours. He was done here, she was okay and he wouldn't rent this room ever again if he could help it. John Blake hesitated, this was it… he had leave and a part of him just did not want to let this go. Being in this room had been the closest he could get Jolie since that night in his apartment. John shook himself out of it. He returned to his detective duties, which consisted of trying to find Batman or Bruce Wayne- it was getting pretty hopeless.

John returned to his apartment that night, tired and frustrated from the lack of leads. He almost didn't notice the shadow sitting on his couch. Almost. He put his hand on his gun.

"Personally, I don't like guns, but I don't know, I'm a little crazy these days…" John turned on the lights and was stunned to see Jolie, looking as beautiful as ever in her plain jeans and t-shirt.

"To say the least." John said with a little edge in his voice.

"I'm sorry John. I…" Jolie began.

"Rather not talk about it. What a surprise." He said sarcastically.

"Your right… I just wanted to say… thank you." Jolie got up and made her way to the door. Her heart fluttered when he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, she was only barely starting to get control of herself.

John grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his gaze while slightly turning her head to the right, she had a scratch that was healing across her cheekbone.

"Was that me?" John asked, letting his hand caress the scar.

"Maybe, could have been the drunk." Jolie gasped, it was getting really hard to breath. She turned her stare to the wall, focused on the color and the texture. Anything to not look at him, but he grabbed her chin again and made her turn in his direction. She gazed into his eyes, trying to see past them but she couldn't. Jolie felt her chest rising and falling hard, as if there was not enough air in the room. Her heart was pounding loud, she almost didn't hear Blake.

"I'm… sorry… if that… was me." John looked apologetic. Jolie caught him gazing at her lips, she was noticing his too.

"Show me." Jolie said slowly and deliberately, she let her eyes pierce him and offered no resistance when he pressed his body against hers.

"You kind of deserved it though." Blake said as he grabbed her hands. There was no way he could stop touching her now, not ever.

"John." She whispered his name softly in his ear and put her hand around his neck. Their lips brushed each other, and where John's felt strong and hard, hers felt soft and passionate.

She let his warmth consume her, utterly lost in him. He ran his hands up her waist while she ran hers down his spine. He kissed her neck softly, but when Jolie bit his shoulder he grabbed her waist and arched her back and his kisses became stronger. Jolie loved it.

She climbed on him and let her legs wrap around his waist, she could feel him stiffen through her jeans. Her hands were tied around his neck as he walked from the living room to his bedroom. He grabbed her waist and tossed her down in the bed. He was on top of her in a second, and kissing her all over again.

She let him fall in between her legs and he rose up to his knees and began taking off his jacket and shirt. She did the same and seeing his eyes drinking her in made her shiver with pleasure. He undid her jeans and slowly slipped them off, along with her heels.

Blake let Jolie's legs wrap around him, they were long. He went back down to kiss her neck as he slid his hand up her thigh and into her. He made her moan as he rubbed her clit with his thumb while his fingers slowly kept going in and out of her. He took her bra off with his other hand and let his mouth devour her nipples. He growled when she arched her back, and he slid his fingers even deeper.

"I want _you._" Jolie rumbled in his ear and in one swift motion she was on top of him, undoing his pants. As he kicked his clothes off he sat up to rip Jolie's lace panties. She was still kneeling over his waist when she felt the tip of him. _Oh… Oooh_. Was all Jolie could think when he grabbed her waist and entered her. She screamed with pleasure.

Jolie began to move her body back and forth slowly, letting him enjoy her as much as she was enjoying him. He alternated between sucking on her breasts and kissing her. Jolie began to pick up the pace and he bit her neck, then her nipples. There was no pain, it was all desire.

She pushed his chest down onto the bed and began to kiss his neck. Before long it was her turn to bite his nipples softly. He instantly became harder, a feat Jolie did not think possible. He grabbed her waist, following her motions, taking in the sight of her as her curly black hair cascaded down her back and breasts.

He lifted himself up and dropped her down on the bed. He stayed on his knees and picked her legs up to his shoulders. When he entered her, she screamed again. It made him smile. He began to thrust harder, and when he knew she was close, he put his finger on her clit and rubbed slowly but sternly. Jolie moaned, and gasped, and screamed when she felt her body shake from the release… He slowed down to let her catch her breath. When she did he thrust himself in her hard.

"Oh we are just getting started." He managed to say and Jolie was ready to take him on.

* * *

The next morning Jolie woke up in a warm bed, exhausted yet relaxed. She slipped into the bathroom, there was no way he was going to see her too disheveled. She grabbed one of his t-shirts and threw it on. Her hair was a lost cause, but she threw some water on her face and pinched her cheeks a little to give her some color. She had to brush her teeth, the most important task of every morning. She looked at the bathroom, the shower curtain was hanging off some of the hinges. _Ooops, when did that happen?_

She walked back into the bedroom and found John Blake sitting up on the bed wearing nothing more than a smile. It made her happy. She jumped straight into his arms and he grabbed her face protectively. When he went in for a kiss Jolie, let herself fall back.

"You are crazy if you think you're going to be kissing me with morning breath!" John pulled her close to him and teasingly blew right on her face, she squirmed and he laughed all the way to the bathroom.

John Blake closed the door behind him, completely ignoring the mess everywhere. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and for a second did not recognize himself, it scared the hell out of him. He began to laugh, feeling more than foolish. He could not contain his smile, for the first time he wasn't angry, he wasn't worried, and he wasn't tired. Blake's grin got even wider, he was actually happy. It actually felt good, not being angry.

"You owe me a new shower curtain." John said as he walked back out and sat beside her on the bed. Jolie shrugged.

"Put it on my tab, _Detective_." She said playfully. They laughed and when they stopped they both looked away from each other. Jolie didn't want to talk, she could never find the right words to express how she felt to John.

"What happened to you that night?" Blake asked hesitantly, not knowing if that would make Jolie run again. He had to know.

"I have a sister… here in Gotham. She grew up in the orphanages and… I promised…I promised to come and get her. See, I never had any relatives in California. I only had me, and Jim promised to look after her. He did the best he could, I suppose… Selina Kyle ended up finding her instead"

"Delmar is your sister? Jolie, we are looking for her. Selina is in prison, she was trying to get on a plane. She won't tell us where Delmar is, she said we would never find her." John said putting the pieces together.

"Selina is in prison? Why do you want Delmar?" Jolie asked defensively.

"We think… I think she may have some information as to where Bruce Wayne is. Selina knew some stuff, but I need more." John looked confused but also desperate.

"Delmar knows nothing John. I… I think I can help you though. But right now, I have to go." Jolie grabbed Blake forcefully as she let her tongue slip into his mouth. He started to stiffen and Jolie looked at him desperately tempted. She bit her lip and looked at his lips but made herself turn away. Instead, she jumped up, put her jeans and shoes on and ran out the door with his shirt.

* * *

Jolie met Miranda and Fox at the parking lot of Wayne Enterprises. Jolie absence only lasted a few days, but still, they noticed.

"Are you feeling better Jolie?" Fox asked concerned.

"Yes, much better. It had been a long time since I had been sick." Jolie reassured them.

"Have any of you two talked to Mr. Wayne?" Jolie asked seriously. Fox began to speak his concerns when Miranda interjected.

"Mr. Wayne is a known recluse. I'm sure he will surface soon, it's only been days." Miranda spoke sweetly. They got off on their floor and Fox began to voice an objection.

"I don't see the need for a board meeting on the energy project." Fox began but was interrupted again.

"Bruce got a lot of things right. Keeping the board in the dark was not one of them." Miranda said. Jolie and Fox exchanged looks, she did not know what the energy project was, but if Fox didn't want it known Jolie was inclined to think it best as well.

When they walk into the board room Jolie's heart begins to beat out of her chest. Bane, the man who broke Batman and haunted Gordon's dreams was standing in the front of the room, and it would take a chainsaw to cut through the fear in the atmosphere..

"This meeting is called to order, chair and president . I also need one ordinary board member. Mr. Fox, would you care to nominate?" Bane said casually.

"I will go, I… volunteer." Jolie heard her own voice and almost kicked herself. She looked at Miranda and Fox, she cared about them both.

"Where are you taking us?" Fox asked as they were escorted out with hired guns.

"Where you buried your resources. The bowels of Gotham." Bane said humorously.

"So you think our friend is gone again?" Gordon asked Blake.

"This time...he might not be coming back." Blake said gravely, he had wanted to talk to Jolie about her help. She promised to reach him once she got out of her meeting. Gordon process the idea of Batman being gone when Foley ran into the room.

"Okay, Commissioner, you were right." Foley says, clearly agitated.

"What's happened?" Gordon asks slipping back into his detective mode.

"Your masked man kidnapped the Wayne Enterprises board. He let most of them go, but took three down into the sewers." He said, slightly running out of breath.

"Which board members?" Blake asked harshly. When Foley gave him a stubborn look he yelled. "Which board members!"

"Miranda Tate, Lucius Fox, and Jolie Farrell." Foley said agitated by the treatment. Blake looked as if someone had just shot him up with adrenalin. He looked at Gordon with desperation.

"No more patrols, no more hide and seek. Send _every _available cop down there to smoke him out." Jim Gordon had had enough of Bane.

"The Mayor won't want panic." Foley said concerned. Blake could have just punched him.

"So it's a training exercise." John growled, trying to keep his temper in control.

"I'm sorry for not taking you seriously." Foley said to Gordon.

"Don't apologize for believing the world's in better shape than it is...just fight to make it true." Foley nods and leaves without another word. Blake moves after him.

"Not you. You're telling me the Batman's gone. So you chase up the Daggett leads, any way you can." The Commissioner gives his order. Blake looks at him in disbelieve.

"She's down there and you want me to stay up here? Forget it." Blake said disgusted with the notion.

"There are going to be a thousand of our blues down there, why would you think adding you is gonna help anyone? We need to figure out what he is up to so that when Jolie is found, she won't be in danger again. Trust me son." Gordon was willing him to understand. Blake nodded.

Bane led them through the sewers, there were tunnels and debris everywhere. Men were scattered, working on weapons Jolie had recognized. They were mercenaries, all if not most of them and they were waiting for the signal from Bane, when he gave it there was an explosion. She looked at Fox and he was mad, but here was also guilt in his eyes. She tried to look at him reassuringly, but she didn't know if she could. She took a deep breath, John would be trying to find her, and if he did he would die. So the only solution was that she _not_ die and get out, fast. Unwillingly, the words Eames said echoed through her mind… _we have to fight, Jo._

All three of them were pushed to walk through the rubble, this time another man joined them. He was older, or at least looked older than he might have actually been. Fear tends to do that, but he seemed used to it. In front of them was a machine Jolie had never seen before, there were green lights everywhere. Jolie looked at Fox, confused. He mouthed _sorry_, it frightened Jolie.

"Turn it on." Bane demands but Fox shakes his head. Bane holds the gun to Jolie's head. "I only need one other board member. There are eight more waiting upstairs." Fox looks at Jolie, she steady's her breathing and gives him a solid look. John wouldn't be in danger if she was dead, neither would Eames or Delmar or anyone else… she felt a twinge of guilt, Eames would be mad.

"I won't do it." Fox spits back at Bane and continues to look at Jolie, his heart looked as if it was breaking. Bane cocked the gun, and Jolie closed her eyes.

"Alright, stop!" Miranda yells as she walks up to the scanner and places her hand on it, when it beeped she turned to Fox. "Lucius, you'll kill this woman and yourself, and barely slow them down."

Fox looks at Miranda and then Jolie, he gives in and places his hand on the scanner. Jolie was pushed, her hand forced by Bane. The machine got brighter as it activated, it had everyone's stare. Jolie was looking at Bane's eyes, it was the only part of his face unmasked. He turned to meet her gaze, it was frightening but she didn't back down. For a second she thought she saw humor in those eyes.

"Do your work." Bane gestured to the other man, it was pretty obvious he was a prisoner. Jolie was still by Bane as the older man went to the heart of the machine. She could tell he was fascinated but just as horrified.

A younger mercenary with a handsome face and blue eyes moved her down to join Fox and Miranda roughly. She scowled at him, and pulled herself away from his grasp.

"Take them to the surface. People of their status deserve to see the next era of western civilization." Bane gestured focused on the man working on the machine.


	8. Chapter 8: The Reckoning

**The Reckoning**

* * *

"I don't know what is happening. What is happening?" Jolie looked at both Miranda and Fox.

"We have developed a tool for clean energy, they must have been hired to steal it." Miranda had begun to say.

"It's a clean source of energy, unlike anything anyone has ever seen." Fox said and Jolie's mind was racing through her limited knowledge of energy.

"Energy, or clean energy means no use of fossil fuels… energy can be converted, it can be transformed into…" Jolie looked up to search Fox's eyes, she did not want to believe it. Fox's lack of response confirmed her logic and she began to shake her head.

"No… no that's merely a theory, right? There must only be a handful of people in the world that could even begin to _attempt_ to convert that into a weapon… and maybe only half of them could _actually_ do it." Jolie began thinking out loud, not caring if she were making any sense. Her thoughts immediately focused on the older man who stared at the metal ball machine with utter fascination.

"Only one actually, he had theorized that such a thing could be done." Fox said confidently.

"And Dr. Pavel died months ago. We shouldn't worry just yet, we do not have enough information." Miranda joined in hopefully.

"Did he seem like a thief to you? Because to me he seemed like a man on a very specific mission and we just manufactured the ultimate weapon and handed it right over." Jolie yelled back at Miranda who flinched. Fox looked at her, the severity of the situation washed all over his face.

"We all agree that the likelihood of someone being able to do any real damage with that is slim to none." Miranda said trying to be reassuring. Fox nodded in agreement, but Jolie could not shake the feeling they were being incredibly naïve. She was very familiar with thieves, she being one herself, but this was something else…

* * *

Jolie was escorted by mercenaries to her penthouse. She was grateful they did not try to force their way in. As soon as she locked the doors she called John, it rang once and went to voicemail. She called him again, straight to voicemail. Jolie turned on the television, she saw the mayor. Jolie dialed John again and heard the ringing through one ear, and the mayor through the other.

"… Literally _thousands_ of police heading into the sewers." A reporter asks, or was it a statement? Jolie turned her attention to the television.

"A training exercise, that's all. If you'll excuse me, I've got tickets to watch our boys thrash Rapid City." The mayor says confidently, and then leaves. The reporter takes the screen.

"There you have it, our men and women in blue are making sure they stay on their toes. Now we go live to the field where _everyone_ is cheering for the home team." The pretty reporter smiles her pearly whites.

"Thank you Vanessa, now I am standing here at the sidelines with an avid fan, winner of the Pepsi challenge…" Jolie dropped her phone as the football players began to take their positions. _John_. The crowds begin to cheer and Jolie ran straight for the door but comes to a halt as she hears the explosions, both on the television and outside in the street. She turns to face the screen and sees the people screaming… the field was demolished. There is another explosion and the cameraman turns to the VIP box... or what was left of it.

From her balcony she could see two of the closest bridges that lead in and out of the city, they are broken... She fell to the ground, not being able to understand what was happening. A familiar voice begins to speak humorously and calm, every syllable seemed to mock his audience. Jolie freezes until she realizes it is coming from the television.

"Gotham, take control of your city… This is the instrument of your liberation." Bane had a man dragged to his knees. He was the same man she saw in the sewers. "Identify yourself to the world."

"Dr. Leonid Pavel… nuclear physicist." He mumbles. Jolie shook her head from side to side knowing exactly what that meant…

"Tell the world what this is." Bane continues.

"A fully primed neutron bomb. With a blast radius of six miles."

"And who can disarm this device?"

"Only me."

"Thank you, Doctor." He snaps Dr. Pavel's neck.

"The bomb is armed, the bomb is mobile, the identity of the triggerman is a mystery. One of you holds the detonator- we come not as conquerors, but as liberators to return control of this city to the people. At the first sign of interference from the outside world or of people attempting to flee, this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero, will trigger the bomb. For now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hold your families close, and wait. Tomorrow you claim what is rightfully yours." Bane leaves the field.

Jolie ran to the balcony, she saw people running into their homes and mercenaries were all over the streets, pushing people along inside their homes. It was obvious the men were there for more than just directing traffic, they were there to keep everyone locked in. Jolie grabbed her phone again and dialed John's cell phone. No answer. James Gordon's face came to Jolie like a brick going through a window. She called his phone, then his cell phone, and lastly the hospital. No one answered. She called one last number.

"Where are you? Did he let you go?" Eames voice was in full training mode. It really comforted Jolie.

"Yes, they brought me home. Eames, the bridges are blown and every cop is trapped in those sewers. He stole that bomb, well it wasn't a bomb but they made it into-"

"He is not a thief." Eames said confidently.

"I know that, I know what he isn't but I don't know what he _is_!" Jolie was starting to let the fear creep into her voice.

"It's going to be fine. Tell me what happened today." Eames said calmly.

"He had the board activate that machine. He let us go, talking about a new era… I don't know what he is going to do tomorrow but what is clear is that he is giving us the night. I can't leave, his men are everywhere here on Park. Eames… I'm scared." Jolie said hating to admit the truth but knowing the faster she processed it the sooner she could move on.

"I know you are love, but everything is going to be okay." Eames said, his confidence faulting.

"Eames… I need you to know something, I need you to tell her too. Bruce Wayne… he isn't coming… and I think… I think Batman is dead. She would want to know that… I think this whole city should know but… no one is going to save them now. And we have to survive, okay. You remember what you told me Eames?" Jolie asked as she could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"I remember. It stands love, we will make it to that place we talked about." Eames said cryptically. Jolie smiled, she knew he was hosting particular company.

"I have to go, but get out of the city if you can." Jolie said sadly. She longed to be with John, to at least know he was okay.

"I won't leave you." Eames said intently.

"I will find my own way out. I just hope the manor is less crowded than Park is. Find a way, I will be right behind you." Jolie said knowing she was somewhat lying. She hung up the phone, thinking there was little to no chance she could have ended it without tearing up.

Her phone vibrated and two thoughts came into her head simultaneously. One was that Eames was calling her back and the other was that it might have been John. She answered before she even looked at the caller id.

"Hello, John?" Jolie asked hopelessly.

"No, it's Robert. I just landed and heard the news. Are you alright?" Robert Fischer asked worried.

"Oh my god, Robert. I am so glad you left when you did!" Jolie had completely forgotten that he had been in the city.

"Have you seen… Do you know if she's…" Robert hesitated.

"She is fine, from what I know Wayne manor is unscathed. She has Eames with her, he will die before he lets anything happen. Not to mention she can take care of herself." Jolie said reassuringly.

"Yes, of course. She's in good hands." Robert said pointedly.

"Rob, I told him to get her out any way he can. She will be safe, I _know_ she will be safe." Jolie continued to speak gently.

"What about you? Jo, how… what can I do?" Robert asked slightly panicked.

"You are a thousand miles away Rob, there is nothing you can do. I prefer it that way, really. You already saved me once my friend, this time you are just going to have to stay put. Promise me, you will stay in Los Angeles. You won't try to save me, or Eloise. Please!" Jolie was pleading if not outright begging.

"I promise, Jo. What about your sister?" Robert answered after a long pause.

"I don't know… Right now we are all just holding our breaths, waiting to see what happens next. You never know, maybe he is bluffing." Jolie was exhausted.

"He's a psychopath and nothing about what happened at the football field looks as if he was bluffing. Jo, watch out for yourself. The government will contain but probably no more than that." Robert said angry but completely realistic.

"Thanks Rob… hey if uh… things go bad will you do me a favor and give Delmar my accounts. You are authorized." Jolie said spitting the words out.

"No… no no no, Jo you will be fine-"

"I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it through this but Rob just promise me if I don't you will do as I ask. You know her name and what she looks like, please Robby." Jolie said despite the cracks of her voice and the tears falling from her eyes.

"I promise but promise me you will not put me in that position." Robert said sternly.

"I will do my best. Do not do anything rash, I promise you Eloise will be safe. I will do whatever I can to make sure we all make it unharmed." Jolie said austerely.

"I know you will. Stay safe, my friend." Robert said before he hung up. Jolie stared at her phone for a second before she called John's number again. Like always… he did not answer.

* * *

Jolie stepped out of the shower early the next day, whatever Bane planned to do was not going to be in her favor. Jolie grabbed her phone and dialed John for the millionth time. She had no idea if he was alive, or dead. She knew he was most likely trapped in those sewer tunnels, out of her reach. She did not let herself fall apart, John was going to try to do everything and survive, so she would too.

She dressed herself comfortably, jeans and a tank top waiting for something to happen. She sat in front of the television. It was her only source of information. When Bane came on the screen it no longer frightened her so much, she was getting used to his voice as well. She studied him, tried to find some sort of clue about what he wanted. When he began reading Commissioner John Gordon's words, and saw them all in front of Blackgate Prison she dialed Eames.

"He is recruiting." Jolie said as soon as she heard his voice.

"I know, this is going to get bloody awful. Can you get out?" Eames asked

"No. No I can't." Jolie said desperately.

* * *

John had left his phone outside the hospital the day he went to get the Commissioner, knowing it was likely they would try to find cops that way. He stepped into his bathroom, angry by what the Commissioner had done. This was the man he looked up to, the man he had hoped one day to be. He wanted to break the mirror, to go outside and tell him he was wrong. Instead, he splashed water on his face and went for a towel. He saw his ripped shower curtain and thought of Jolie, he didn't know where she was or if she was even alive. He looked down, he knew he had to keep the Commissioner safe. It was the only way.

The Commissioner burst through his small bathroom door, anger painted on his face.

"They are going to move on Park Boulevard, he wants to take out the rich." Gordon said gravely. John Stood up and ran past the Commissioner and out into the street. He had to know if she was there.

* * *

Jolie heard the commotion, the screams of her neighbors being torn from their homes by mercenaries and prisoners alike.

"Eames, they are here." Jolie said trying to sound calm and failing.

"No! No! Jolie!" Eames was screaming but Jolie was not listening to him anymore.

"Get out of that house. I promised Fischer you would make sure El was safe. Get out of the house. Run." Jolie said as hung up the phone. She was hoping Eames was listening to her.

The screams echoed throughout her whole building and she locked the doors knowing that it would make no difference. She was going to run into the kitchen to grab whatever weapon she could grab but there was not enough time.

They burst through her door and Jolie attacked the first man that stepped in. He had a gun but she disarmed him and then shot him in the leg. The man behind him raced to her but she shot him as well, one bullet for both of his knees. The gun shots rang throughout the building, and she saw more men swarming through her door. She shot as many as she could, but when the bullets ran out she tackled the nearest guy. Somewhere in the back of her head she thought of her trainer, Alex, he would have been proud. Jolie drove her knuckles right to his nose, she felt it break under her strength, it made her smile. Instantly another man was on top of her and grabbed a fist full of her hair. He whispered in her ear "_You're going to pay for that baby_."

"Fuck you!" Jolie yelled before she was punched in the kidney… it knocked all the wind out of her lungs.

* * *

John heard Jolie's voice and ran up to her apartment, with all the commotion and him dressed in plain clothes he looked more criminal than snob so no one paid too much attention to him. He saw people being pushed down the stairs, their belongings were taken or smashed across the lobby. When he arrived at her door there was a crowd already inside and a man holding a knife to her throat, slowly letting a trickle of blood run down he neck. They had ripped her shirt off and she was trying to fight, but there were too many, overpowering her was simple. He reached for his gun but right before he stepped to shoot the man he heard the voice that hushed everyone instantly.

* * *

Jolie was furious, she was screaming she thought, but when someone yelled, "_the bitch is _growling" she realized she wasn't. She heard all of their yelling, they were drunk with power and not a single decent person among them. She tried to scratch, bite, anything that would give her a moment to turn around and stab the guy holding her. Jolie heard the crowd dying down, and only the man holding her was laughing as he would cut into her neck and grab her breast.

When she heard the loud footsteps, she looked up and saw Bane. His eyes looking at her curiously, but not lustily like the others.

"You are a beautiful creature." He said as he looked at her, his eyes were so intense. When the guy holding the knife realized it was Bane he threw her towards his feet.

"If you want her, take her. I was just having a little fun." Jolie fell to the ground when her arms could not sustain her weight. Bane offered her his hand and she recoiled. He grabbed it anyway.

"I have something for you, my dear." Bane held his hand out and a man brought him a plain box that he laid open for Jolie. It was an outfit, black with emerald green trimmings, like her eyes. On the very top there was a mask, the same kind of mask she wore the night of the charity. Bane grabbed the mask and looked at her straight into her eyes. She knew if she moved, he would kill her. She stayed still.

"This is who you truly are, not the rich board member you would have others believe. You are one of us, and I have chosen you to be at my side." He told Jolie as he moved behind her to tie her mask. He moved her hair to one side of her shoulders and let his hands rest there, he slightly caressed her bare shoulder. Jolie was having trouble breathing, but the theatrics were not lost on her. This was a show, or at least that was how Bane was taking it. All of it meant nothing to him.

"Do you accept this? Do you want this?" He whispered and she could feel his mask on her ear. Bane slid his hand down her arm and placed a sharp knife in her palm, one that belonged to him. She looked straight at the man who was holding her ripped shirt in one hand and a small blade on the other. She smiled.

* * *

Blake stood in the living room, transfixed by the scene in front of him. Jolie had slipped through Banes fingers and swiftly jumped on the man who had been holding her. As he fell to the ground she slid his throat from ear to ear. She jumped back up completely clean, not a single drop of blood on her, it sickened Blake to realize she had done this before. All the men stood silently, holding their breath. Only Bane laughed as he handed her the outfit. She slipped it on there, in front of everyone. No one dared look at her in the eye. The outfit accentuated all her curves, and the boots gave her even better balance. They weren't heeled boots, these were boots you could use to stomp on someone's face. He stood there, in front of Jolie and she didn't even see him… if she _had_ maybe she… No. John shook his head, he had not known a single thing about this woman… he focused on the bloodstains and the injured bodies on the floor. He looked around, no one was going to help them. He looked back at the man Jolie murdered, he saw scum but now he was foremost evidence… evidence that Jolie was nothing as what she had appeared to be.

Jolie walked out of the room fast on Bane's heels. Blake felt like such a fool, he got out of there as soon as he could, wondering how he didn't know see what she really was. Now, it was as plain as day.


	9. If You Don't Know Where You are Going

**CHAPTER 9**

**If You Don't Know Where You're Going…**

* * *

The room she was assigned was barely more than a closet that had a toddlers mattress. There were no windows, no mirrors, and no furniture but she was grateful for the privacy regardless. The room was stuffy for lack of air circulation, the dust made her eyes water, and she felt so uncomfortable in her outfit that fit incredibly too well.

Jolie slid her hand over her silver bracelet, she touched the cord and focused on the roughness of the strings. Had this been a dream she would have been bleeding as the razors would have lacerated her fingertips. She was so glad that they had not made her take it off, they had made her leave everything else. She was without a phone and that might as well have meant that she was dead… maybe it was better that way.

Jolie curled up into a ball, listening to the footsteps and voices outside. They were speaking a foreign language, but one that resembled Koro-Aka which was obscure in itself… When she finally heard the voices dying out she was thankful. She continued to take in deep breaths, but the day's adrenaline was leaving her fast. She began to tremble and before long it was uncontrollable. She began holding herself as the shakes worsened.

She was crying silently and for the first time since she was fourteen she felt utterly alone. No one was looking for her, no one would really recognize her in the mask anyway… not unless they looked into her eyes. She felt hopeless, she felt exactly like Natalie Devereaux…

She caught her breath and held herself tight. She took of her mask and laid it next to her mattress… she thought about the people she had killed. She did not remember all of their faces, save for the particular few. Hugo would stay in her mind forever, perhaps the man whose neck she sliced would remain there as well… but only because Bane had given her his life to take. She let the tears come, she let the knowledge of what she was becoming shake her to her core. She let the remorse and worries about her sister and the others she loved consume her until her body and mind could take no more. She felt the fear, it was so powerful she almost screamed. She took herself to the brink of insanity, so far into a hole she had inside herself… deeper than she had ever gone.

Finally, when her fears and doubts had become numb… when thinking of Blake, Delmar, Eames, or James did not induce tears… only then did she let herself lie down and close her eyes. She had to bury them, all of her loved ones, in that ditch. What she had to become… what she would have to do to keep her promise to Robert and Eames meant that she would have to forget about their existence. She would have to transcend Jolie Farrell… she had to become someone else entirely.

* * *

Jolie was never anywhere for very long though she didn't really mind. Bane kept her moving around, keeping her by his side, always. She had upgraded after a week of closet bedrooms into a real one, with a legitimate bed and windows. It was pretty but it hardly made a difference to her, other than her own appearance she cared little and less for the décor. She had decided the second day that escaping would be futile and endanger others… after all, the mercenaries were getting very familiar with what she looked like. Some were inseparable to Bane, which meant they were inseparable to her. None of them spoke to her, with the exception of the masked one.

Jolie thought back to the first morning she awoke in their custody… Bane had been watching her. She had tried sleeping, but sleep never came so she sat the whole night with her knees to her chest. She must have fallen asleep because Bane had seemed to have been observing her for a while… She felt a small fear creep up her spine when she felt him there. He bent down so quickly Jolie had recoiled to the wall. His eyes seemed to be laughing at her and unconsciously she felt her face flush. When he grabbed her mask and handed it to her, she took it cautiously. He grabbed her hand and swiftly lifted her up. For a split second she thought of James Gordon, when he picked her up from the street… he had recognized her and she seemed to just _know_ him. Jolie found herself angry at that, for all intents and purposes this man was the reason she may never see Jim again… Bane would _never_ be half the man Jim was.

She put on her mask when she got into the bathroom, there was no privacy there and she had not expected it. While she did all her morning activities, there was someone at the door. She had never been shy, so changing and bathing while someone watched was no problem. However, there were other things one would have to do in the restroom… things she had not been used to doing in front of strangers.

Yet, she adapted and slowly was trusted with small liberties. Having a bedroom was one but she would have opted for some perfume or makeup.

Bane walked into her room, she acknowledged him lazily.

"We have work to do, my dear." Bane said intently. He seemed to always have energy and everything he said sometimes sounded like a rhetorical question.

"I don't want to work today, perhaps tomorrow." Jolie said sarcastically without moving a muscle.

"Laziness is not tolerated here." Bane said factually as he walked towards her. Jolie rose immediately. "That is better." He said as he touched her long black hair curly hair. She pushed his hand away. He chuckled.

"Your spirit is remarkable, you were chosen well."

"What if I were to tell you that I want no part of your crazy reckoning in Gotham?" Jolie whispered as he moved behind her and continued to touch her hair.

"Why, that would anger me. Of course I would not harm one of my own, but others would suffer." Bane put her hair over one shoulder.

"Why would I care about that? I have no one here." Jolie said, staying perfectly still.

"Is that so?" He grabbed her neck roughly and pushed her against the wall.

"You were a board member once, to me you seemed very fond of Miranda Tate, Lucius Fox… I could easily kill them both in front of you." Jolie did not flinch, not at the names being told nor the way he looked at her when he spun her to face him. She simply sighed.

"You would have to catch them, would you not?" Jolie said knowing he would choke her harder, she did not struggle when he did.

"What… are we… doing today, sir?" Jolie gasped and took in a huge breath of air when he released her.

"We see to justice, of course." Bane let his eyes smile, amused by her bursts of rebelliousness.

"Why, are you going to be killed?" Jolie spat back before she could stop herself. Bane laughed and continued out of the room. Jolie had to follow.

Bane had Jolie standing to his left, observing the proceedings as Crane sat at the head of the improvised courtroom. Jolie laughed, Crane looked ridiculous.

"Would you prefer him with his mask?" Bane asked Jolie quietly.

"I bet he asked if he could wear it." Jolie smiled up at Bane.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Bane said as he found himself chuckling.

After the sentencing, Bane took Jolie to meet with the mercenaries and Dr. Jonathon Crane. When they reached the small office they found Crane, clearly upset.

"They don't fear me! I need the mask, this is crucial." Crane complained to Bane. Jolie couldn't help but laugh. Crane turned his attention toward her.

"Do you know who I am?" Crane sneered, moving closer to her.

"You're the scarecrow, oh wait, no mask… just a simple Dr. Crane then." Jolie mocked Crane.

Crane moved closer to her and she could hardly react when he slapped her across the face. The mercenaries laughed, egging him on. She moved away before he hit her again and swept his legs from under him. She grabbed the closest object, which happened to be a book, and hit him over the head as he was getting up. She then lifted her knee to his face as he went down, altering the direction of his fall. She climbed on top of him, but he was only dazed for a second, he flipped her to the floor. She was pinned and he was going to hit her again, this time there would be nowhere to move. She braced herself for a hit that never came.

Bane grabbed his arm and twisted hard as he pulled him off of Jolie. He looked at Jolie furiously, but turned his attention to Crane.

"You seem to misunderstand your place, you are given power over the corrupt, no one else. You will wear no mask and will carry out your job." Bane yelled at Crane as he cowered lower to the floor. Jolie had gotten up by then and followed Bane out of the courtroom.

* * *

As they walked down the empty streets of Gotham, Jolie said nothing. Bane was mad, she could tell by his breathing. They made their way to City Hall, it had been completely secured by Bane's men. He went into one of the offices and closed the door, Jolie automatically sat down.

"Are you afraid of dying?" Bane asked intently.

"Yes, of course I am. Are you?" Jolie asked blatantly.

"No. But I have other fears." Bane said still looking at her face.

"Like what?" Jolie responded, knowing there was no way he would tell her. She didn't know why they were doing this.

"You are young, you will learn. We begin your training here." Bane said menacingly as he opened the door.

Jolie recognized his personal lackey, his name was Barsad and he had been the rough mercenary that pushed her when she helped turn on the bomb. It had seemed that his affection for her had not improved. Jolie sat up, knowing what this felt like and not being able to accept it in her mind. She never got the chance to ask, Barsad was on her. She barley even noticed when Bane walked out of the room but she did know it was shortly after that when she was knocked out unconscious.

* * *

After another week, the people of Gotham were getting used to the constant fear, it had almost been a month. Undoubtedly, there would be those talking in dark corners quietly. It wouldn't matter, the cops were trapped under the city, and those that weren't were being hunted and dying. Jolie raced her mind back, she couldn't think of cops, she couldn't think of him.

Bane kept her close, he was always no farther than the next room. The mercenaries never looked at her directly, but they all whispered behind her back. There was hardly any fighting in the streets, it was only a matter of time before some idiot got restless and came after her. It didn't help that only a handful of people actually knew the truth, that Bane kept her so close because he didn't trust her. Everyone else assumed she was Bane's whore.

Bane had arranged her training privately, she was sure only Barsad knew what she was actually doing. Their time together had not made them friends, and it was for the better because Jolie was learning. Barsad became angrier, she could tell by his fighting but Bane never stopped them. Every night Jolie would be bruised and broken and every day it would start all over.

After a particularly hostile training session Barsad snickered at her limp as she was shown to her room in a random house on a random street. Whether the owners had fled or been forcefully evacuated Jolie couldn't tell. A man walked into her room, without as much as a knock. Jolie instantly stood up and looked at him, her mind settling on a lamp for protection.

"That won't be necessary." Bane said as he walked in holding something she recognized instantly. It was the knife he had given her to kill the thug when he took her. Bane stepped behind her, and Jolie did not move thinking it was a test of some sort. She felt his hand slide her hair over her shoulder and put the knife in her hand.

Jolie said nothing but kept a tight grip on the knife and she saw Barsad standing in front of the door, still looking amused by her weakness. She observed Barsad, he was handsome but his loyalty to Bane was surreal. Bane never treated him different than the rest of his "brothers," he was only given command when Bane had to be elsewhere. Whenever it was Bane was planning to kill her she was sure she would see Barsad there.

"This is yours now. Make sure it is used wisely, for your sake." Bane said as he and Barsad let another one of the mercenaries in.

"Let him do his work." Bane instructed as he and Barsad closed the door leaving Jolie alone with the stranger.

"Take off your clothes." The bronzed man said with a soft accent that Jolie found very hard to place though she could tell he was Indian. When she frowned he repeated himself roughly. Jolie began to take off her boots when she saw the mercenary organizing what seemed to medical tools. Either it was that or she was going to be tortured.

"What is your name?" Jolie asked rhetorically as he began wrapping her ankle and applying a sticky mixture of smelly herbs, or at least she hoped they were herbs.

"Suraj." He said starkly. Jolie looked up surprised that he had answered, he was looking at her too. She nodded, hoping she seemed thankful for his help because her foot was already starting to feel much better.

Suraj did not talk to her, nor did she talk to him but Jolie was sure he had killed many more than he had ever healed. Still, she liked him enough not to stab him and he must have liked her enough not to poison her. It was a good deal.

* * *

Barsad left the house the next morning, but not before sneering at Jolie. Bane barged into her room, angry and determined which made her stomach turn into knots. She let her stare linger on the knife he had given her the night before, when she went for it Bane was already prepared. She grabbed the knife and sprang towards Bane with all her might, he stopped her mid motion with one arm and pushed her across the room with the other while simultaneously closing the door to the room. Jolie fell into a vanity and the mirror shattered on her. The suit that Bane gave to her withstood most if not all shards, her only pain was that she had destroyed a perfectly good vanity. She jumped up and slid under his legs to go behind him, a person's back is their greatest weakness. Jolie no longer had the knife so when she climbed on his back and put her hands around his neck, she hesitated. Bane catapulted her easily to the floor and crouched over her. Jolie looked into his eyes, one punch and she would knock out, and two would probably kill her.

Jolie's thoughts instantly took her back to the sewers, where Batman was broken and being dragged away. The only thing left behind was half of his broken cowl. Jolie reached for the legs of the vanity and pulled herself away from him, when he grabbed her leg she kicked him with the other and ran to a corner. Bane slowly walked towards her, his eyes furious. Jolie instantly knew that she had made a mistake, there was nowhere for her to run. She dropped lower cowering as she grabbed the wall and scanned for an exit. There was none.

Bane stood over her, amused by the fear he saw in her eyes. Jolie never took her eyes off of his, they were the only way to read Bane. When she saw victory in his eyes she got angry, and stood up, defiantly. Bane grabbed her by the neck, easily pinning her against the wall. She was scared, he could hear it in her raspy breaths, but still she did not lower her eyes, even though it would be so easy to break her neck.

* * *

Detective John Blake was cleaning his gun and eating a can of peaches, it was all he could do when he couldn't sleep. By the time he decided to get some fresh air, his gun was spotless. When he stepped out to the rooftop he met Commissioner Gordon, scanning the streets below.

"You have got to get some sleep, son." Commissioner said without turning around. Blake almost smiled.

"Can't sleep, and no offense you're one to talk." Blake said grouchily. Commissioner Gordon turned around, looking at Blake who was looking at the ground.

"I know why you can't sleep, when my wife left it took me… well I'm actually still getting used to it." Gordon said sheepishly.

"I've never been married Commissioner, maybe _you_ need the rest." Blake said sternly.

"You don't gotta be married to love someone, do you?" Commissioner said meeting Blake's gaze. "She's not lost, son."

"Nah, she's just murdering people, hunting us down, watching us die, and Bane's shadow. Yea we can come back from this." Blake said sarcastically.

"You don't know why she's doing this"

"But I do! See she isn't being held captive Commissioner. She killed that man, and I bet she's killed before. Bane doesn't have her in chains, he has her by his _side_." Blake said, it was getting harder and harder to control his temper.

"Maybe you should talk to her, before you judge." Commissioner Gordon said slowly. Blake walked up to the Commissioner intently.

"What do you know about her, Commissioner? Why do you keep making excuses for her? Because of her sister?" Jim looked down, but stood his ground. Only after a couple of seconds did he look back at Blake, making sure he understood his silence. When his eyes narrowed , Gordon knew he got it.

"Gordon you can keep all your secrets, but not her, not from me!"

"You got a lot to learn son, and for your sake, I hope you learn it faster than I did." Jim said as he pushed the binoculars into Blake's chest. "If she is gone, Blake, then you should just _let her go_."

Blake didn't respond, but not for lack of wanting to, he just choked on the words. When the Commissioner slammed the door to the roof Blake threw the binoculars at the door. He kept seeing Jolie's face, hearing her whisper his name, but that wasn't the worst… the problem, the reason why he couldn't sleep… was because he kept _wanting_ too. It was driving him insane.

* * *

The largest house, well relatively larger house among all the other large houses on Park Boulevard, was in disarray as people were destroying and drinking. There were fights that would either end in death or friendship, it was hard to tell with a group of criminals.

Jolie saw Delmar dancing in the middle of the living room, even among a sea of people Jolie could spot her. She also spotted Selina, standing against a wall and looked almost as if she enjoyed this even less than Jolie. Selina looked up to the balcony where Bane and his group were sitting and saw the woman in the green and black mask looking at her. She didn't know who she was for sure, but they all made her uneasy. She went to the floor and tapped Delmar in the shoulder, they hugged quickly and Selina left the house. Jolie longed to follow her lead, but Bane was watching her, even if he didn't show it. Barsad didn't even care to hide his glare, so in that respect she was thankful to Bane. Bane stood up from the chair, and out of habit Jolie stood up with him.

"The people of Gotham have their city!" Bane said joyously and everyone cheered. It was pathetic. Jolie tried to leave the balcony but Barsad stood right in front of her. She grabbed his gun before he knew she was moving, he responded by trying to hit her. Jolie grounded her feet, with one arm she blocked and used his momentum along with her strength to push him with her other arm. He fell back and she pounced on top of him, ready to strike with her knife.

"Enough." Bane's voiced echoed through her ears. Jolie smiled at Barsad and rose to her feet swiftly. It had been a while since he had seen her training and there were still a few moves she was itching to try out on him. Jolie gracefully moved to face Bane, but said nothing.

"She was trying to escape, I blocked her way." Barsad said accusingly. Bane looked at Jolie, still she said nothing. The two other men stepped into the room and closed the doors, one went to stand behind Jolie.

"And how would she do that?" He asked Barsad pointedly. Barsad looked slightly confused.

"She was probably thinking about blending into the party and sneak out to her friends."

"Blending in…" Bane repeated, his tone furious. "I don't know what it is about this woman that clouds your judgment so, brother."

"She is not one of us. She has no loyalty to our cause." Barsad began to throw his accusations wildly.

"Yet, she did not kill you…" Bane replied patiently. Barsad looked blatantly confused.

"Because she wouldn't have made it five steps"

"Yet you say she was trying to escape. Perhaps it is you who has lost faith in me." Bane said dangerously. Barsad shook his head vehemently.

"No, I would never… please forgive-" Barsad kneeled.

"No need. Leave the girl alone now, she has nowhere to go." Bane said seriously and shot a look at Jolie that made a very familiar fear ring through her body.

"Count on the fact that I would like to stay on the winning side." Jolie responded as she crossed her arms.

Barsad sneered at her, but did not respond. Bane moved back towards the balcony, he was incredibly good at keeping up the theatrics, after all this was Gotham. There were three women that pushed their way through the doors to reach their location. They were drunk, but still very pretty and Jolie could not help but feel slightly jealous when she saw they had makeup and hair products.

It was clear on their face that they had come for Bane, though lust did not take away the fear of the mask. Jolie rolled her eyes, they fancied themselves risk takers… pathetic. Slowly, as if encountering a wild animal they walked towards Bane and when they faced no resistance they took that for encouragement.

"Baby we came to give you something. It must be so lonely here." The confident one with the longest legs Jolie had ever seen spoke first. The shorter one with brown eyes shot a self-conscious look at Jolie. Well at least her presence was not being completely overlooked.

Bane sat down without speaking, but kept his eye on the girls. Jolie could not see him properly, it made her nervous but if any harm should fall on these girls Jolie felt it was absolutely deserved.

Long Legs walked up to Bane confidently sitting on his lap and put her arms around his shoulders. Bane lifted off the chair so fast the only evidence he was ever there was the girl who had fell with a hard thump on the floor. Everyone laughed, including Bane.

"If you want to be a whore, there are plenty of men to pass you three around." Bane said as he moved his hand over the entire house. Long legs looked humiliated but if she was capable of responding Jolie would never know because they walked out into the party and out of the house. Jolie slid her hand over her wrist, feeling the small indented silver bead… old habits died hard.


	10. Any Road Will Take You There

**CHAPTER 10**

…**Any Road Will Take You There**

* * *

Jolie woke up to angry voices shouting, she was dizzy and it was hard to make out actual words.

"They want you." Bane's calm voice snapped her senses sharp. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw that he was lying down on the floor, shirtless, using his brown coat as a pillow.

"You affect people very strangely… Barsad surely wants to kill you." Bane continued when Jolie didn't respond. The shouts got louder, and she realized that she couldn't understand the words because they were not speaking English.

Jolie jumped out of the bed and began to put her boots on. Bane merely sat up.

"What are you doing?" He asked comically. "Do you mean to fight my men?" Jolie continued to tie her boots and then her mask, for some reason it made her feel better.

"Not all, just the first few to walk through that door. But I will kill Barsad, he will not have the pleasure of outliving me." Jolie said trying to read Bane's reaction, but it was too dark and she could only see the outline of his mask and huge shoulders.

"You meet your immanent death rather than run from it, chivalrous for a person of privilege." Bane said humorously.

"I have never been _privileged_. Everything I am-" Jolie began

"Was a lie. What you are is a fast learner. You replicated me almost flawlessly when you fight now, though you lack strength and purpose."

Jolie had not realized that Bane was right, she did mimic him. "Well, clearly my purpose is to die or if you ask Barsad it is to escape." Jolie said defiantly.

"No I do not believe either are your purpose. Whatever friends you may have will be or have been exiled and dead. You know as well as I do there is no one there to save you, to protect you." Bane said enjoying the truth in his words. He was standing now, looming over her.

"Just you…" Jolie whispered and she finally saw his eyes. He tilted his head slightly and his eyes pierced hers. He looked animalistic and Jolie was afraid, but not as much as she should have been. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed effortlessly.

"Sleep." Bane commanded and went back lay on the floor. Although the voices were still shouting, Jolie slept almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She could almost remember what it was like to sleep peacefully. Almost.

* * *

It had been two months since Bane had freed the city, the people were living with fear while the convicts were living in boredom. Bane had always been present to oversee one of the supply trucks, there was no schedule, no pattern, and he just showed up. They never travelled in vehicles, only motorcycles on occasion. The tumblers or the trucks that held the bomb were strictly off limits it seemed, but Jolie never doubted he had full control over them. Jolie knew they were going to see Dr. Crane after the supply trucks, it seemed a pointless routine. No one ever asked Jolie though, so she kept her mouth shut.

Today she had her hair held together in a high ponytail but brushed it over her left shoulder. She put on her red lipstick, the one thing she had managed to keep out of anyone else's hands. Her totem was the only thing that had kept her calm, she tried hard not to draw attention to the bracelet though and by consequence she would touch less often. However, it represented her life beyond this city, it represented Eames' words and it kept her from giving up. When Bane came in to her room, he didn't say his usual threats, instead he stared at her. For a second Jolie felt self-conscious, Bane had many looks that she had not been able to name. For lack of anything better to do she walked out of the door and waited for him there, he kept his eyes on her. He walked past her briskly, but had not looked at her directly in the eye again.

Jolie kept her arms crossed as the last people in the line came to claim their rations, hardly anybody ever made a spectacle anymore. It was great for the citizens but disappointing for the convicts. A few of the more ruthless convicts had the privilege to speak with Bane himself, it was always amusing to see them react to Bane's seemingly easy personality.

Jolie stood by the door of the truck looking as if she was supervising the process. Of course Bane had not trusted her with any responsibility, but she thought it best to at least _seem_ important. Jolie saw a figure standing in the fire escape in a building about a block down. She wasn't sure if he was a man or a woman, but the shadow was there, she was sure. She looked at Bane, but she was facing his back. Before she knew it there was three men coming from the convenient store with their guns pointed at Bane.

Instinctively, Jolie ran towards the man closest to her and kicked him on his knee, she felt it cave in and heard a small crunch sound before she heard his scream. She grabbed his arm and used him as a cover as she saw the other two point the guns at her. Their shots rang through her ears and the screams filled air. The next closest man grabbed Jolie by the neck when he saw she wasn't able to get out from under her shield. He pointed his gun directly at her face and saw his finger twitch towards the trigger before his arm seemed to disappear. Jolie fell to the ground, sure of only that people limbs do not disappear. She heard someone growl, but she didn't recognize anything or anyone. In her mind she saw only the gun and the man ready to shoot her, she tried to not to cry.

When she was pulled to her feet it felt as if she was rising to reality. Bane was right in front of her, searching her. She saw the body of the man who had tried to kill her on the floor, he had not disappeared after all. Jolie followed the limbs, his arm had merely been broken backwards, and only a little bit of his face remained uncrushed. Only one could be capable of that, Bane.

Jolie turned back to him, and he was no longer searching her. She had taken really long to figure this scene out, men were already packing the bodies in a truck to take them for display. Jolie looked back at the fire escape, the shadow was still there. She turned to Bane and when he followed her stare, it was gone. Bane took Jolie into the supply truck and commanded one of the mercenaries to drive them to City Hall.

When Jolie was led into a private room she ran straight into the bathroom, unaware that Bane had come inside as well. He didn't follow her into the bathroom and for that she was grateful because she could not control her vomit. Her eyes were spilling with tears, vaguely somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of that. Jolie ran her mouth out with water before going back into the room and finding Bane sitting on a chair.

"What happened there?" Bane asked her furiously. Jolie looked at him puzzled.

"I don't know what you" Jolie began timidly.

"Who were those men? Where did they come from?" Bane bellowed. Jolie slightly jumped back.

"They were in the store, I think, I don't know." Jolie managed to say.

"You know who they are!" Bane insisted aggressively.

"No I don't! They had guns pointed at you…" Jolie tried to get back her confidence, but it was proving very difficult.

"And you just saved me? I who keep you here, as a prisoner of sorts. Did you think I would be grateful or trust you? Do you think I won't kill you?" Bane asked menacingly as he stepped towards her. Jolie did not know what to respond, she had no idea where this was coming from. All she could sort out was that she had a gun pointed right in between her eyes and she should be dead.

"I think if you wanted me dead you would have let that man pull the trigger. Instead you crushed him. You would have let Barsad kill me, instead you sent him away. You are the only protector I have!" Jolie held in her sob but could not contain the tears, she knew it would infuriate Bane even more.

"I am not concerned with your safety, only what we accomplish here. You would not think a lion friendly merely because it leaves the weaker, smaller prey alone and hunts the big one." Bane said looking at her as if she was pathetic. It angered Jolie and she threw the knife Bane had given her, it landed on the wall, inches from his face.

"I don't want to kill you. I don't want you to die! It is not weakness to see the good in people." Jolie yelled back as Bane slammed her against the wall, his hands cupping her face and lifting her off the ground. Jolie made herself look at him, he had been protecting her, she was right. Bane punched the wall and broke the wood, she cringed but didn't try to move. She looked into his grey eyes, they were becoming so familiar, even angry, and they were reassuring.

"No one has ever called me good. Especially you who are too afraid to even speak my name." Bane said challengingly

"I don't call you anything." Jolie said casually.

"It is my name, it would only be polite." Bane said as if he was talking to a reporter, detached and cynical.

"In that case you can call me by my name too." Jolie asked as she watched his eyes change emotions, unable to choose one. Bane let her fall back onto the ground and she took in a deep breath. He walked out of the room without saying another word.

* * *

The streets were empty, as they usually were in residential areas after the sun goes down. An old fear crept through Jolie as she walked the perimeter, she instinctively moved towards Bane. He felt the brush of her hair against his arm, the winds were picking up. It was no longer summer that was for sure. He met her gaze, she looked cautious, worried. He looked around, closing the distance between them. She was walking in sync with him, no longer slightly in front, she walked next to him.

They were taking supplies to the cops trapped under the city, it had been almost three months since they had been down there. Jolie kept her face straight as she thought that Blake might be there hurt, dead, or dying. It was getting easier to think of Blake without feeling the pain in her chest. Blake was in a nice small box, along with everyone else.

Her party included Bane and four other mercenaries, all ridiculously loyal and none of which would even stare at her. Whether this was motivated from fear or hate, Jolie could only guess. They came upon the only opening to the underground prisoners, Jolie had to give Bane credit, and he was nothing if not organized. The entrance was manned by six mercenaries at all times, all heavily armed. The leader, or Captain, as Jolie nicknamed him was almost as tall as Bane and impressive. He was African American but as to what state he was from Jolie could not tell. The Captain nodded at Jolie, it was the first time he had ever acknowledged her presence, and she nodded back.

"Are we getting any trouble here, brother?" Bane asked only slightly concerned.

"No, not at all. They haven't even attempted to escape, not that they would get very far." Captain said chuckling. Bane met the Captain with a handshake, but instead of grabbing his hand he grabbed the forearm. Jolie could only assume it was a sign of respect.

Both Bane and the Captain walked into the shadows, Jolie was obviously not privy to their conversation so instead she helped strap the supplies to the line. As the bag was lowered into the manhole Jolie could not help but think about the Captain's words. If no one had tried to escape, maybe John wasn't down there… she looked at the darkness below. If she jumped in, maybe she would know for sure if John was dead…

"Don't get too close honey, you might fall in." An American mercenary with striking blue eyes said to her. Jolie backed away from the hole, she would do no one any favors by jumping in. Instead she focused on Mr. Blue Eyes.

"I've fallen into worse." Jolie said smiling while slightly biting her lips casually. Blue Eyes was a man after all, a man who had been guarding for a long time. He chuckled smoothly.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be wearing a mask. You got a name?" Blue Eyes asked giving her a good look from head to toe. Jolie was brushing her hair over one shoulder and blowing into her hands, it was getting cold.

"Several… you?" Jolie asked curiously. She was impressed he was actually talking to her, this group was special even among mercenaries.

"Same… I got two, first and last… Your hands are freezing. Here take my gloves." He said as he grabbed her hand and gave her the gloves. Jolie was about to refuse them when she saw Bane appear right behind the mercenary.

"I don't believe she asked for your help." Bane said menacingly as his eyes narrowed with anger and curious. The mercenary turned around and Bane took a step forward. The mercenary stumbled as if he had run into a wall, Jolie gracefully moved out of the way before he fell on her. Bane advanced.

"Did she ask you for gloves? No she didn't, did she?" Bane asked rhetorically but the mercenary was shaking his head vehemently anyway. Bane's massive arm shot up and grabbed the mercenary by the neck. Instantly he began to turn red.

The Captain looked at Bane confused and then horrified, stunned at what was happening in front of him. "Brother, please." Captain said as he gently grabbed Bane's arm. Bane shoved him hard, the Captain stumbled back. Jolie grabbed him before he fell into the manhole.

"Stop it!" Jolie yelled as the man was passing out. Bane turned to look at Jolie, her eyes were as wild as Bane's, but still they were pleading while his were unforgiving. Bane let the man go and walked towards Jolie who was already walking towards him. He grabbed her hand, it was the first time he touched her without hurting her. His hands engulfed hers and he looked up at her, as if working out a puzzle.

"Your hands are cold." Bane said surprisingly. He put the gloves on her hands himself.

"Tell your brother we appreciate the gloves." Bane said to the Captain as he made his way down from the station. All the mercenaries were holding their breath, but not a single one interfered save the Captain.

"You are not making me any friends by killing those who would speak to me." Jolie whispered to Bane as she joined his pace.

"Why would you want these men as friends, they are all barbarians." Bane said humorously.

"Am I so different?" Jolie asked, she was instantly saddened by the truth of her words.

"You are still young, innocent even." Bane whispered back. He saw Jolie look at him in confusion.

"I am not a child. Even when I was, never was I innocent." Jolie looked at Bane seriously, almost defiantly.

"You still look at the world innocently, it is naïve but admirable after everything you have experienced. You are indeed a rare breed, it makes you innocent. These men you wish to befriend will see that innocence drain from your eyes, along with your life." Bane said factually.

"Like Barsad… why didn't you let them take me away for sentencing?" Jolie asked curiously. Bane stopped and looked at her intently.

"It was a matter of justice, you were never one of the corrupt, and you only pretended to be. Why would we punish that?" Bane said as if had rehearsed this. It made Jolie angry.

"Nothing happening here is _justice_. If you don't want to answer that is fine, but do not lie to me like you lie to the people hiding in their homes." Jolie said and walked in front of Bane for the rest of the night.

* * *

Jolie awoke to the sound of screams so guttural they could have been growls, she instantly recognized the voice. She jumped out of her bed and slid to the floor where Bane was thrashing, it took her a second to realize he was still sleeping. Jolie tried to hold down his shoulders but he was too strong. She wrapped her thighs around Bane's chest and put her hands on his shoulders, that gave her more leverage and it contained him.

"It's okay, you're okay, you're okay." Jolie whispered in his ear, hoping that her words would echo through his subconscious. He settled slightly and Jolie exhaled slowly. What she wouldn't give for a nice silver briefcase. The thought was short lived, Bane woke up.

Jolie almost screamed as she saw his grey piercing eyes staring directly at her while he grabbed her by the waist. He sat up and because she was too afraid to move her legs were still wrapped around his stomach as she held on to his shoulders.

"I'm… I'm sorry but you were yelling and I… I didn't know what to…" Jolie fumbled her words as her heart was racing out of her chest. She had never been so close to Bane before, let alone touching him. Bane didn't say anything, he only kept a tight hold on her waist, looking at her wildly, she guessed he was trying to rationalize what had happened. Her hand came across a scar on his shoulder, she momentarily traced it with her finger before she remembered how scared she was.

"You are afraid." Bane seemed to ask, but Jolie realized it was a statement.

"Only of how you might hurt me… not of you." Jolie said realizing she wasn't making that much sense. His eyes were frantically searching hers, moving back and forth. Jolie suddenly felt exposed, as if she were naked without her mask and outfit. She tried to get off of him, but he held her there, sitting on his lap. She had not been this close to another person since… she shut that thought down as instantly as it had come.

"What are you dreaming about?" Jolie asked gently, letting hers body move closer to his. She could feel his chest moving as he was breathing, it was one of the most reassuring feelings she had in months…

"Home." Bane replied. Jolie looked up at Bane, trying to read if he was serious, he was.

"I could help you… I could go into your dreams, take them away." Jolie said cautiously. Bane was so animalistic, he would bite if he felt something awry, even if it was kindness.

"No… suffering builds character." He said autonomously. There was something more though…

"Or suffering is just… suffering." Jolie said simply. He pulled her even closer to him and she pressed herself against him and laid her head on his shoulder. His warmth was so much more comforting than Jolie would have liked to admit, but she was starved from human touch.

Bane felt Jolie rub her head against his shoulder slowly, he instinctively did the same. Jolie worked her way up to his face, gently caressing his cheek with hers. She had her eyes closed, and Bane realized something as he saw her delicate face on his. She trusted him. When she opened her eyes she starred at where his lips should have been, but instead saw the tubes tied to the mask. Bane felt her cold skin on his as he grabbed her legs, they wrapped around his waist tighter. He stood up with her firmly in his arms and was taking her to the bed.

"I am not a child." Jolie growled and bit his shoulder roughly.

Bane wasn't expecting that so he somewhat flinched, Jolie capitalized bringing her weight forward so that he fell against the wall. She bit him again, this time he growled at her. She looked into his eyes as she gently slid down his body to put her feet on the floor. She began to undo his pants, he grabbed her hands. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and continued. He wanted her that much was so very clear.

Bane took her hands into his and kept them there when she tried to get free. Jolie looked up at Bane, he was being cautious but she was sure he wasn't looking at her the way he had looked at Long Legs… he liked her despite of himself. His eyes had up until now always scared her, but there was something more to him, something that wasn't the animal, something… human. She lifted herself to the tip of her toes and put her forehead on his mask, letting her eyes look straight into his. She put her hands on each of his temples firmly, she could hear his shallow breathing. After a long intense look, Jolie closed her eyes. Jolie let herself breathe slowly as she felt his hands on top of hers, she was prepared for him to walk away.

Instead Bane let his hands run through her face and down her back where he lifted up her shirt. She opened her eyes, they were ardently ablaze. The intensity excited and scared her. He ripped the pants and her panties in one single gesture. She pushed him into the wall and he lifted her onto him, he was so powerful, every part of his being was dominating. His white skin practically glistened in the moonlight, Jolie was beyond thinking… all of this was purely instinct.

Jolie began to teasingly bite his neck as she ran her hands up and down Banes arms, they were so strong. Bane grabbed her face and put his forehead against hers, she put her hands back on his face as he lifted her up once more. She heard his pants fall to the floor, he kept his eyes on hers. Jolie could drown in the intensity of his eyes, only the pain of him entering her kept her in reality. She couldn't scream, having the mercenaries run in the room would be less than ideal. She bit her lip, it was the only way she could muffle herself to be quiet. Keeping her forehead pressed against his, she moved her waist at his pace. It took several thrusts for the pain to subside, but even when it did Jolie still wanted to cry out. He was lifting her into him with just one hand while the other explored her body. He moved her wild hair to one shoulder as he slid his hand down to her breast and pinched softly. Her breathing was ragged, her full lips almost bleeding. He slid his hand down her waist and onto her thighs. Her legs were firmly wrapped around his but that made no difference as Bane put his hand between them. Jolie felt the rush of heat fill her face as her body slightly convulsed from the release. She had to bite down on his shoulder hard, he growled in her ear. Bane could feel her body shake with pleasure and feel her tighten.

He spun Jolie to the wall and she put her hands around his thick neck. He grabbed one of her arms and pinned it over her head as he continued to enter her. She felt her muscles tighten again, which only made him bigger inside of her. He let his hand cup her breast, pinched her nipple, this time harder. Jolie could not contain herself, she moaned loudly. Bane lifted her from the wall and unto the floor where she landed on her hands and knees. Bane was behind her as he grabbed her waist and pushed himself into her. Her pale skin was flawless, her waist seemed so tiny within his hands. He grabbed her by the hair as he began to go in harder, she arched her back in pleasure. He grabbed her shoulder and pounded her hard, not caring how loud she might scream. When she did he was mad with desire, she swept his legs so he fell sideways. Jolie pounced on Bane and put him in her hungrily. She rose his head up and put her forehead against his, letting herself get lost in his eyes. She continued to rock her body, to move it as one hand cupped her face while the other grabbed her waist. She let herself moan quietly, so that only he could hear her. He narrowed his eyebrows and looked so passionately into her eyes Jolie knew he was close. She bounced on him a little faster as he stiffened even harder inside her, all the while moaning and resting her forehead on his. She heard him growl and felt him jerk, it send her over the edge as well and she tucked her face into his shoulder as she moaned loudly.

He was so powerful, so strong, it absolutely made her drunk with fever. She tucked herself into his arms before he grabbed her to do it all over again.


	11. Chapter 11:Take Yourself Off Safety

**CHAPTER 11**

**Take Yourself Off Safety**

* * *

The clouds were so thick that not even a single star was shining, and the wind was so cold it felt like small slashes across her face. She didn't care, the freedom granted to her up in the roof was worth it. A sickening pain in her gut made its way to her chest, try as she might to fight it. She wasn't going to win, not right now. Jolie pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face as the tears slipped through her eyes. She let the faces she had tried so hard to keep from her mind flood her vision. John Blake was the hardest to see, the one that made her almost vomit, the one that broke her heart. He was so far away from the person she had become that it might have made her laugh had she been able to do so. She heard his voice, whispers in her ear of the night they had spent together. If he could see her now… that made her feel worse than anything else could. Jolie choked down her sobs, she would not feel pity for herself. She was doing what she had to, she was surviving, surely Blake would understand that… She laughed out loud, she couldn't even convince herself.

She let the wind blow on her face, stinging her eyes. He would fight, as she had been… just not for the same side. She wasn't fighting for Bane's reckoning, she was not buying what he was selling to everyone else. By that standard she had killed many more of Bane's men than the others, would that count at all? She doubted it. Unless she killed Bane himself, she would always be on the wrong side.

She thought about it, how it would feel to be the one to end this. He loved to remind her that he could easily kill her, would she be able to return the favor? She could feel the outline of her knife on her hips and tried to imagine slitting his throat with it. Would he feel betrayed? Would she feel guilty? Maybe, maybe if it came down to either him or her. She thought of Bane and the way she felt when they were together. They never talked about it, not a single word during or after. Perhaps she was becoming an animal like he was, she knew that was as much as their nights meant. He would never let her get close enough to hurt him and to be honest she was not even sure she was ever capable of that. If she let herself be completely frank, she could never kill him. Maybe hurt him, but never enough to stop him from whatever he was trying to achieve here. She wondered if killing him would stop the rest of them… for some reason she did not think so.

Jolie took in a hard breath, it was the first time she had admitted she cared for Bane. She had totally and utterly fucked up. Jolie looked back up to the blackened sky, she didn't even know who she was anymore, she lost track of who was wearing the real mask.

"You are not allowed to be here." A callused voice said behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Bane.

"I find I like to break rules as often as I follow them. Besides, I'm the lookout." Jolie said pasting on her smile, it faltered.

"Then we should all leave that much faster." Bane said teasingly. "Why are you up here?" He said deadly seriously. Jolie looked up at him, smiled.

"I just wanted… I wanted to be away from your _brothers_." Jolie said honestly. He flipped his coat back as he kneeled next to Jolie.

"Is anyone of them bothering you?" Bane asked, keeping her gaze. Jolie let her head fall on his, she nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

"No, I'm paranoid. I assume they all hate me." Jolie whispered. "It is hard to feel comfortable when everyone would easily jump at the chance to kill you."

"If they do I promise you they will join you instantly." Bane said a little seriously. Jolie looked at Bane, his eyes dark and dangerous.

Jolie easily pushed him down from his crouch as she slid on top of him. He instantly grabbed her waist as she rubbed herself on top of him. She felt him harden, without breaking his gaze she began to undo his pants as he undid hers. She let her hips circle his slowly leaning back as he ran his hands up and down her stomach and her breasts. Bane made a guttural sound and she let her waist slow down and then speed up only to slow down again. Jolie leaned into Bane and held on to his bulging shoulders as he lifted her and placed her on her back. There was steam coming from their bodies as they kept moving in sync, neither of them bothered to notice the cold winds.

Jolie closed her eyes, letting go of everything in her head as he filled her up. Bane growled and grabbed her by the hair until she opened her eyes. Jolie smiled as he lifted her up to his chest, easily keeping the same pace she had set. Jolie held on to his neck and instinctively kissed his mask, in between the tubes, where his lips should have been.

Bane grabbed her shoulders and stopped mid thrust. He looked at her furiously at first, then confused, then suspicious. Jolie couldn't get out of his iron grasp and only looked at him wide eyed. She moved her forehead toward his and he hesitantly met it, she let her lips brush the strap as he let one of her arms go. She put her hand on his temples as she gently kissed his brow and moved her way down to the cheek. She went back to where his lips should have been and he cautiously moved his head back but she insisted. She made sure to look into his eyes, so that he would know she was trustworthy. When he stopped fighting her, he actually closed his eyes. Jolie was holding her breath, completely focused on her lips on his mask. He shoved himself inside so hard it made her scream out.

When they were done they zipped on their clothes and Bane looked at Jolie intentsely. It felt as if they had crossed borders without realizing it. Jolie wasn't sure how to deal with that, she seemed pretty useless in that department these days. He subconsciously touched his mask, where Jolie had 'kissed' him and that vulnerability made her hug him. It was the first time she had done that, it was so instinctive that Bane returned it, just as quickly as it had started it was over. She did not fool herself to think this meant more than it was, but as an animal develops loyalty towards another, she felt the tie with him.

"I remember what it was like to feel… You don't develop feelings easily, that is good. Still, you must remember those feelings. Your enemies are ruled by them. It makes them predictable. " Bane spoke to her as if he was starting a lesson, everything always led back to her training. When Jolie looked up at him, he fixed her mask straight.

"You are intelligent, but no one is born that way. Who trained you?" She asked him curiously.

"I was taught by Rha's Al Ghul… one day you will know what this means." Bane said with his usual humor.

"What are you going to do when this is over? Will you go conquer another city, or another country? Bane the Conqueror… its old fashioned but I can see it." Jolie said smiling, letting her forehead fall on his. It was getting so easy to be this person.

"I am not a conqueror." Bane said simply.

"Well someone needs to tell that to all those people hiding in their houses. Someone should have told…" Jolie said smiling. She was curious about his past, but it was too late for that. She had to keep moving forward, looking back did nothing but get you killed.

"I would not want to know you without your mask." She whispered truthfully.

"Oh I was very handsome, you would have fallen madly in love with me." Bane narrowed his eyebrows in amusement.

"Doubtful, I've never fallen in love, even with a pretty face." Jolie said as she pulled her coat tighter around her chest.

"You are lying. Everyone does at one point or another." Bane said seriously. He pushed Jolie off of him and began to put on his pants. Jolie didn't respond or acknowledge when Bane left her on the roof.

* * *

The people were standing, waiting patiently for the line to move as they got their rations. Jolie kept a close eye on the drivers who were unloading the supplies. She had a team of eight men, four mercenaries and four convicts and she knew only two of their names. One of the convicts was particularly handsome, though he seemed not to be keep his hands to himself.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you? What's her name pop?" He said as he put the barrel of the gun in the young girls hair. She was in fact very pretty, even as she trembled in line with the rest of her family. Her father was turning red, an older man but sturdy and very capable of causing trouble.

"You mind if I take your daughter out on a date? Tonight is good for me and I promise it will be good for her." The convict said sickeningly. The father, caring nothing about his place in line, pushed him hard and the convict stumbled onto the floor. His cheeks got flushed as he saw everyone staring at him. Angry, he stood up he pointed his gun straight at the man's face. His daughter got in front of him screaming, yelling for help.

"Enough." Jolie yelled as she walked toward the commotion, everyone had stopped to look at the scene play out. "Put your gun down." She ordered as she tilted her head with a smile.

"Ricky, just do what she says man." His friend walked next to her. She looked at him, smiling wickedly.

"Yes Ricky, do as I say." Jolie said condescendingly. Ricky looked at her, he was too angry to be smart. Jolie smiled wider. He was about to open his mouth and say something to Jolie.

"Oh, no no no. Ricky, what you have said up to know has gotten you into this. I advise you to shut the fuck up." Jolie ordered.

"Is that right bitch? They don't run this city anymore, we do… and I don't think you are on the right side. Wait till Bane hears where your sympathies lie." Ricky yelled as he pointed the gun at her. A shot rang and everyone crouched down, Jolie looked at Ricky, his knee had been almost shot off. She turned to nod at the mercenary who had taken the shot and recognized him. She nodded her appreciation to Suraj.

Jolie sauntered over to Ricky, who was screaming in pain. She took his handgun, it was old and cheap, she held it reluctantly.

"You're nothing but Bane's fucking whore-" He yelled in between the pain as he held on to his shattered leg.

"Don't worry about Bane, Ricky. As a matter of fact, don't worry about a fucking thing." Jolie said as she pulled the trigger point blank at his head. "You three, clean your friend up." She ordered the other three convicts who moved much quicker than she would have thought possible.

"Maybe next time you leave the goods at home old man." Jolie said to father who was cradling his daughter.

"Thank you." He said respectfully. Jolie spun around to face him.

"I wouldn't, see he was just particularly annoying. I could have just as easily killed her and then no one would have anything to fight about. Leave the girl at home." She said as she walked back towards the front of the line.

"Chop Chop driver, we have hungry people here in Gotham." Jolie yelled at the black man with green eyes who was looking at her intently. He looked at the floor and continued to distribute the supplies.

* * *

Jolie returned to the safe house and went straight into her room, she was about to take off her mask when she noticed Bane standing in the shadows. She threw her knife and it caught his coat, he smiled.

"You can see me in the darkness, yet you let a gun be pointed at your face." Bane said harshly as he came into the small rays of light. Jolie leaned against the wall, she rolled her eyes.

"I had it under control, he was a douche." Jolie replied. Bane looked at her confused by her choice of words, and not at all amused. "He was inconsequential." Jolie corrected herself.

Bane walked closer towards her, every muscle was strained. Jolie kept her head down.

"I needed to show everyone that I wasn't afraid, that I had control…" Jolie had begun after the silence became unnerving

"You had no control, nothing about that was controlled." Bane yelled at her.

"I was trying to avoid any casualties, we can't just kill-" Jolie continued.

"That is not your decision to make." Bane interrupted again.

"Then why don't you lock me up here in the room! I obviously cannot do a single thing right out there!" Jolie said pushing him away from her, he didn't even move a little. She walked past him and when he grabbed her hand she forced him forward but was to slow to move out of the way. Bane crashed into her on purpose and cornered her against the wall. He punched the wall next to her face and she tried to slip under his other arm. He grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall, this time her head gave a loud thud.

"If you don't trust me then you should just kill me." Jolie spoke calmly, her eyes stinging but she would rather die than let her eyes water without her permission. Bane grabbed her neck and for a second Jolie thought it was over for her, but he loosened his grip so that she could breathe.

He put his forehead on hers, trying to calm his anger.

"If it is death you wish for, you will not find it here. Perhaps you will have better luck the next time you oversee the supplies." Bane said growling. Jolie understood his anger, he thought she was trying to die, purposefully.

"How could I ever leave you here, alone? Even if you do send me away…" Jolie said as she brought her hand up to his face. Meeting his gaze for the first time, he was angry.

"You are to be… you need to be there to let the men see that you can lead. That is the plan, not to get you killed by a rat of Gotham." Bane said forcing the words in his accustomed indifference.

"Why does there have to be a plan? Can't we make our own rules here? And if not here then somewhere else, anywhere else?" Jolie said and for the first time she saw conflict in his grey eyes. He tore himself away from her, as if she were dangerous.

"You will not disappoint me next time." Bane bellowed.

She moved toward him and recoiled even farther back until he slammed the door as he left the room.

* * *

"We need to move now." Bane said as he threw Jolie's clothes at her. She instinctively grabbed her mask and put it on, she hated him to see her without it on.

"What is the rush?" Jolie asked concerned. He was in strictly business mode, which was never good because his business was killing.

"We have intruders." Bane said deadly seriously. Jolie froze and turned to Bane, frightened.

"Are you sure?" Jolie asked keeping her voice steady.

"Yes. They have been confirmed." Bane said as he looked at her dressing.

"Will you blow up the city?" Jolie asked as she turned her back to him and put her pants on. She couldn't have him seeing how scared she was of the answer.

"That is up to the trigger man. Now let's hurry." Bane said as he walked towards the door. Jolie followed hesitantly.

They arrived at Tellsons bank, it seemed ingenious that anyone would hide here once the money was looted and the building abandoned.

Jolie stepped off her motorcycle quietly and let her hair fall down her face. Without warning, Bane grabbed her by the waist and did their forehead bump, his eyes were wild. Almost excited, she smiled at him, it was always so easy to play off his energy.

Jolie walked into the lobby right after Bane and was slightly disappointed when everything was empty. She walked through the teller stations, they were all in disarray, blood splatters were still visible. She heard the elevator move and her skin broke in goose bumps. She let herself take a deep breath, there was no turning back. The elevator stopped, and she could hear footsteps before the gunshots began.

She saw three men walk out and take cover while a fourth had jumped back in. Jolie ran for the stairs and easily jumped up to the second and then third floor. She saw many people running in no particular direction. They had been there for a while.

"… Somebody sold us out!"

Jolie ran towards the shouts and saw the only group of people that seemed to have purpose. As Jolie turned the corridor she slowed to a saunter and saw all three had their backs to her.

"Take Miranda" A familiar voice said and the other man grabbed her hand and turned right towards Jolie. She pointed her gun directly at his head and almost pulled the trigger until she saw his face, her insides fell straight through the ground.

* * *

Blake turned and saw the girl he had seen a thousand times in his mind, he almost thought this was part of his imagination until he saw the gun in her hand. Her smile disappeared instantaneously, recognition set in her face.

Blake stood still, trapped in Jolie's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to run but couldn't move his feet, he had turned into stone. He knew neither Fox nor Miranda had seen her yet, he wasn't sure if they would know who she was.

He looked into her unblinking emerald eyes, they truly were stone. Her gaze was completely fixed on him and as her eyebrows narrowed and her lips pouted he almost didn't care about the gunshots behind his head.

He inhaled deeply and took Miranda by the hand. He closed off that part of him, the part that cared for Jolie, the part that knew her. She was lost to him, had always been slightly out of his reach. He ran.

* * *

Jolie never stopped walking towards John Blake, but she was running on autopilot. She would have cried had she not been slapped so hard by the shock that he was alive. She could not control her arm, or the hand that was pointing her gun at him. It never seemed to bother him and for a second she saw a flicker of happiness to see her.

She heard the gun shots, Bane was close and her heart was beating out of her chest. When she saw his eyes harden and turned to the only exit he had left with Miranda's hand intertwined with his she almost didn't stop him. Almost.

As Jolie ran past Fox she smiled at him without realizing she was doing it. Blake was running deeper into the bank, a bank she had never been in before. There were a lot of sharp turns and blind spots, so much so that the only reason she was going the right way was because she could hear Miranda's high heels. As if they had read her mind, Jolie could no longer hear the echo of footsteps.

Jolie ran faster, trying to find a way to cut them off. When everything was silent she slowed down, they had to have stopped. Somewhere behind her she heard something fall, as Jolie turned she saw Miranda looking at her before running. Jolie chased with all her speed, but she wasn't fast enough. She heard a loud noise and saw Blake and Miranda jump out of a window into a garbage can. Blake had moved the garbage well away from the windows so that Jolie was left staring at him.

Blake looked at Jolie stuck in the window and couldn't help but smile as he raised his hands away from his chest.

"Be my guest." He yelled before turning to catch up with Miranda and ran out of her sight. Jolie felt as if she had ran straight into a brick wall, he knew who she was.

* * *

Jolie found that Fox had surrendered easily and she took charge of him. As they made their way down into the elevator and into the lobby Bane was there standing over the only man that had survived the shooting, barely. She recognized him when he opened his eyes, he was the driver to her supplies truck, the one who had looked at her oddly.

"I'll die before I talk…" He said defiantly.

"I'm on your schedule, Captain." Bane said as he placed his hand over the Captain's nose and mouth. Bane searched the room, until he saw Jolie standing with her gun pointed at Fox's back.

"There were people living upstairs." Jolie says nonchalantly.

"Give them over for judgment." Bane ordered. "Hang _them_ where the world will see."

"Miranda Tate escaped, some jock ran her out." Jolie continued.

"Who did?" Bane asked interested. Fox inconspicuously looked at Jolie.

"I don't know, some guy I guess." She said avoiding Fox's gaze. Bane nodded and let her take Fox to where they were going to round up all the people hiding in the bank.

"I should have let him kill you, not that he would have. You were in it all along." Fox said accusingly when they were well away from Bane.

"I was never a part of this plan, I just happened to be better at surviving it than you have." Jolie replied calmly.

"No one is going to survive this when the bomb blows." Fox said reading her expression. He smiled when he saw her face.

"Guess they didn't tell you that part, huh?"

Jolie wiped her face from all expression, this was dangerous information.

"Why didn't you tell him it was Blake?" Fox continued. Jolie looked at him, just hearing his name made her discombobulated.

"He was never in the sewers, was he?" Jolie looked at Fox pleadingly for a straight answer.

"No, he wasn't. Then again, you don't get to know that kind of information when you're playing for the other team." Fox said softening his tone with her.

"The other team was the only one who would take me, Fox. It was every man for himself and nobody came to rescue _me_." Jolie said slightly bitter.

"That's were your wrong, Miss Farrell. Some jock did, from what I hear." Fox said under his breath as Bane walked out leading the other prisoners. She gave Fox over to the crowed and stood next to Bane, trying not to think about anything that had happened inside the bank.


End file.
